Siberian Snow
by SS-Romanticus
Summary: After years of wanting to help Jin, Xiaoyu now wants him dead along with anyone else that opposes her, she gets a little help from an unexpected source.Bryan Fury X Ling Xiaoyu
1. Chapter 1

** Well this is my first fanfic here it'll be a very interesting pairing Bryan x Xiaoyu I like the pairing its a little odd **

It had been three years since she last saw him, all her attempts at communication never answered she felt shot down. She used to be so happy but it was a deluded happiness. She remembered how each time she'd been near him, talked to him, how her heart leapt and fluttered. I was just a stupid kid she thought bitterly. It may have been only three years a fairly short period of time in the scheme of things but it was amazing how much she had learned. Xiaoyu had searched for Jin Kazama for three years, three years wasted. It was now just after the fifth tournament after Jin's harsh ungrateful violent actions she realised how clouded her perception was. She had joined forces with Yoshimitsu in order to save Jin. She wanted to help him fight his demons, but in the end he had succumbed and turned his back on her and did the unthinkable.

Jin had been her best friend, they had met when she was just sixteen. It was her first time in Japan and she was excited to meet everyone. Heihachi wasn't such a bad guy she thought back then and she was beginning to think maybe he was never really a bad guy, just her bias to Jin made her think otherwise.

There was so much to Jin that she had foolishly wished she had got to know more. He told her his family secrets, his heartbreak at losing his mother and of course about the devil gene. She admired his quiet strong aura, his love for his mother and for nature. Xiaoyu placed a lot of trust in him and looked up to him. They were close or so she thought, she closed her eyes and vivid flashes of the attack came back to her:  
p A dark hooded silhouette walked away from the unconscious Heihachi Mishima. Xiaoyu and Yohimitsu watched from the shadows as it turned its head, snapped around to face where they were hiding, its heavy footsteps coming closer. Gulping nervously she slowly walked out from behind the concrete pillar, Yoshimitsu staying behind. The figure stopped removed its hood and there before her stood Jin Kazama.

_ "JIN, It's you! It's really you! I can't believe its"_

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he interrupted in a most inhuman voice.

She stopped dead, looking at him disbelievingly.br"You know I told you to stay away, I told you to stay the FUCK away! Why didn't you listen!" his voice low and cold.

" Jin! We just.. We just wanted to help you." She said slowly.

"WE? You drag some other sorry fuckface in this"

"I mean me - I mean I wanted to help you, you said you needed my help remember that night before you left you said you wanted me to help you, to help you fight the demons. We've found - I mean I found a way to get the devil gene out!" she was grasping for the right words Jin didn't seem like himself.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

"W-whats so funny?" her voice trembling yet now hurt and defiant.

"You don't know how much I've sacrificed for you! All the times I was scared for you, not knowing where you were, if you were ok or not! You were my friend and you fucked off for no reason. I cared about you, you bastard! You said you needed help, so I found it for you. I've been looking for you for three fucking years, and now you're telling me to fuck off! Fuck you Kazama"

Jin stood his face dark and sinister their was an evil bemused smirk on his marked face.

"Yeah I needed your help, I needed it alright. I just needed to do to you what it did to Jun Kazama HAHAHHAHAAA!" Xiaoyu was confused.

"What"  
"Oh you were perfect Xiaoyu, just like Jun tell a few bleeding heart stories pretend to give a shit about how I'm affecting others with this horrible predicament of mine, HA so easy just too easy! You were all over me, it would have been so easy just to do to you what I needed Tears of anger and remorse were streaming down Xiaoyu's soft porcelain cheeks. "You see I needed to pass on my genes, keep my legacy alive but luckily for me and for you I've found a way to live forever, good Dr Abel has devised a way for me to become immortal, which means I don't need you anymore"

"You Bastard" Xiaoyu managed to spit out.

"Well I wouldn't want a child anyway not to you not ever, why should I pass my legacy on when I can have all the power"

"Jin you're crazy, this can't be you"

"It is me Xiaoyu, some people are just born evil, I guess I'm a born actor too"he smiled a sharp dead smile. His eyes boring into her red and bright, electric sparks engulfed her vision from the corner of her eye Xiaoyu could see Yoshimitsu lunging at Jin his katana raised. Then there was a bright flash and following darkness.  


Now she was here, sitting in the hospital bed hugging her knees. Xiaoyu was deep in thought. Damn you Kazama she thought. It was a hospital owned and operated by the Mishima corporation only tekken fighters, zaibatsu henchmen and those in organised crime with suspect injuries were ever emitted here. The surroundings were what you would expect of a hospital. Cool and air conditioned quite plain. Xiaoyu had the curtains drawn around her for privacy.  
She had almost drifted off to sleep when she heard the clicking of high heels on the white tiled floor. In came the nurse.

"Good evening Miss Ling how are you feeling"

"Better I guess" she smiled half heartedly. 

" That's good to hear, we'd like to keep you here for a few more days though" The nurse said kindly she was a short stout woman, but she was pretty her fleshy face was kind and gave her a youthful appearance. Xiaoyu smiled warmly.

"That won't be neccessary, it'd be better for me to rest up at home I think"

The nurse looked at Xiaoyu worried, the girl had been dazed and a world of her own since she had regained conciousness the day before.

" Whoever attacked you Miss Ling did a hell of a job, do you know what your injuries are?" Xiaoyu looked at the nurse perplexed, no she thought. It was a question that snapped Xiaoyu back into reality. She had been too busy going over her actions for the past three years, too busy reliving Jins cruel words.

"Miss Ling you've suffered some mighty severe burns, bruised some disks in your back which resulted from a very hard fall, you fractured your left arm and your collarbone. Not to mention also the number of stitches we put into you to sew up those horrific lacerations." The nurse looked at Xiaoyu again worried by the way the young Chinese girl was bringing her hands tentatively about her body, feeling her wounds as if she hadn't realised her injuries.

Her legs Xiaoyu noticed were bandaged, she noticed how there was terrible pain in the left side of her body, noticed how there were stitches, long rows of them on her upper arms stretching towards her neck. How heavy her cast felt on her left arm, she could feel it all now.

"You're lucky we found you in time, the burns on your legs will heal but there will be scarring. We did our best with the skin grafts though, so hopefully it won't be overtly noticable with time. That goes for your laceration wounds as well the Doctor made sure that there is as little scarring as possible. Everything else will heal fine as long as you take care not to bump yourself around too much"

Xiaoyu was numb, she looked at the bandages surrounding her legs seeing the seeping of blood and clear liquid escaping from beneath. Great she thought what a lovely momento Jin Kazama and his bizarre and hurtful goodbyes.

The nurse stood for a moment holding her clipboard to her ample chest, staring sadly at Xiaoyu who was close to tears. Xiaoyu looked up at her and tried to smile.

"And how's Yoshi?" Xiaoyu asked smiling inside thinking about the crazy ninja cyborg. The feeling was short lived when she glanced back at the nurse.

The nurse cast her eyes down and exhaled softly, thinking of the best way to break the news "Miss Ling, I'm sorry to tell you there was little much we could do for him"

"No, you can't be serious, he can't die, what is he like half machine!" she was just pleading with herself. She should have known he wouldn't have survived he would have bared the full brunt of Jins power.   
" Yes machine but also human, no human could have survived such horrific burns and to my knowledge they seemed to have been electrical almost like he was struck by lightning,the parts of him that were made of metal turned him into a giant conductor"

"I..I...I killed him, I shouldn't have involved him into it." Xiaoyu started sobbing   
" He didn't deserve this, he was a good guy, he helped me so much. HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID"

The nurse puts a soft plump hand on top of Xiaoyu's. Its a comforting touch.  
"Miss Ling, whatever happened, it wasn't your fault, just be happy that you are alive and relatively well. All scars heal given time." The nurse had a maternal aura about her Xiaoyu was grateful for her comfort.

The nurse tapped Xiaoyu's hand lightly and started to turn towards the door.  
"Before I go would you like anything, a drink, some pain killers"  
"No that's Ok,I'd like to be alone now.." whispered Xiaoyu 

---------------------   
** Well poor Xiaoyu is sort of deformed, don't worry though what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, next chapter Xiaoyu gets a surprise visitor.. **


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a slow week. Xiaoyu finally got her bandages removed earlier in the day. The kind nurse unwrapping them painfully slow. When she had looked down she was shocked to see swirl like patterns left by the burns. The skin was slightly bumpy and had a high sheen. She didn't care though they still worked that was all that mattered. Xiaoyu was starting to cheer up. This was the wake up call that she needed. No one had come to visit her though which she thought was strange, they would have surely notified someone. She had put Miharu down as an emergency contact as she wasn't on speaking terms with her family since the sneaking away to join the third tekken incident.

Xiaoyu was now having her lunch, the nurse who's name was Rumiko had snuck her a couple of sweet cookies with icing and a carton of strawberry milk for dessert. Little Xiaoyu smiled at the offering, her appetite had gotten better today and she had been speaking about her sweet tooth cravings to Rumiko. brWhile she was sipping her milk someone came knocking at the door, come in she said through mouthfuls of cookies.

It was Heihachi Mishima. He walked into the room looked around evaluating their surrounds and finally looked at Xiaoyu. There was a moment of awkward silence as Xiaoyu sat frozen while Heihachi was trying to think of something to say. Xiaoyu finally broke the silence,

"Hello Sir"

"Xiaoyu, what did he do to you"

" It's hard to explain, take a look at the chart"

" I know you thought I was a jerk Xiaoyu, but I told you to stay away from Jin because I knew this would be how it ended up"

Xiaoyu knew that now and felt stupid at her past indignant actions.

" Heihachi why are you here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well I do own this hospital and also I have a proposition for you, it will be of great benefit to you and me if you accept"

"I'm listening"

" You're a smart girl Xiaoyu, a little stubborn at times but smart. Thats why I want you to work for me, you did something that those bonehead zaibatsu henchmen couldn't do. You found Jin Kazama you managed to contact him on various occassions, while they were at headquarters with their thumbs up their arses"

"What type of work? and why would it be benficial to me?" inquired Xiaoyu br" You were declared dead when they admitted you into the Hospital, to the outside world Ling Xiaoyu died in an accidental warehouse fire"

" WHAT"

" Thats perfect though -

" PERFECT! How is that perfect! All my friends think I'm dead!" Xiaoyu interrupted angrily br"It's the perfect cover Xiaoyu, I'm giving you an opportunity to work for me, great pay, a fully furnished apartment, travel opportunities and your first assignment will give you a chance to destroy that little bastard child Jin"

"Destroy Jin"

" Yes I know about your amazing hacking abilities, that intuition of yours that managed to track him down. For all Jin knows you're dead right now and he is off free. I'm giving you a chance to take down Kazama, you will be paid handsomely half now half when you get the job done. If you do well I will give you a permanent position"

Xiaoyu was digesting the idea, take down Jin Kazama now that would be a worthwhile cause. The ultimate payback. She might be dead to the entire world but going over the idea again and again made her feel more alive than ever. Revenge!

"Well Heihachi Mishima when can I start"

_ Months Later _

It had been a few months since Xiaoyu had left the hospital and life had taken a dramatic turn. Her wounds had healed and she had begun training again wanting to get herself in top shape. All that damn comfort food and sitting on her arse for all those months of recovery had made her soft. She was slowly getting there, doing a lot of resistance training had given her a stronger physique but the few extra pounds actually balanced her out made her look more grown up and she felt quite womanly with her curvy new body. She felt like the birth of venus painting a shorter less dumpier chinese version she laughed to herself.

Looking out the window of her open spaced gym she saw it was white, outside it was totally blanketed by snow it was winter time and the beautiful siberian landscape she had grown accustomed to seeing was now blocked by the falling snow. Yep she had moved to Russia in the middle of Siberia no less. It was days from any other towns so not many people wandered around these parts. Heihachi had built a base here years ago as a thank you to Dr Boskonivitch. Dr B helped the locals when the place had been a thriving mining town. Now it was deserted save only for the scientists and Mishima's special agents like Xiaoyu. It had been great she was living in a large three storey manor. The home had modern features like heating and hot water, electricity etc but still had a rustic wooden charm with animal skins adorning the walls and the floors, there was a big bears head overlooking the kitchen from the sitting area Xiaoyu didnt much care for that piece. The house was immense there were at least twelve master bedrooms and the first floor was equipped with an old school gym consisting of chin up bars, kettlebells, a set of free weights and a punching bag.

Xiaoyu smiled looking at her current surroundings, 'this is the life' she sighed happily No stupid distractions total peace and quiet. She was sitting now on the animal skin rug on the floor next to the warmth of the heater. Her laptop balanced on her knees she had been tracking Kazamas whereabouts as soon as she got out of hospital. The Mishima base was only a half hour walk at the least from the house, she had been going there daily to use the computer and satellite facilities, now it was less frequent as she had finally obtained a personal laptop she could work from. Xiaoyu had tracked Kazama a week out of hospital someone had wired all of Jins money to a different account, the transfer had been done in St Petersburg Russia under the name of "John Able". Xiaoyu laughed at the incredibly lame alias she thought there's no way thats really Dr Abel.  
She had obtained video surveillance footage from the location of the bank for the day of the transaction just to be sure. Sure enough her initial suspicions had been correct bald headed 'Dr ABEL' was the one doing the transfer. It was a good start where ever Abel was she was sure Jin would not be too far behind. Siberia was a fair way from St Petersburg but it gave her cover for now, she was dead to the world and thats how she intended to keep it. 'Then one day SURPRISE you fucking bastard' Xiaoyu smirked.  
Sitting there staring at the laptops dull screen Xiaoyu checked her leads for any electronic crumbs strange activity on any accounts and checking surveillance photos sent from operatives in St Petersburg. Nothing except that all money from "John Ables" account had been withdrawn and the account closed and deleted from the records since last week. They were playing it safe she thought they might have skipped country already. Annoyed with herself and her realistic outlook she had developed in isolation Xiaoyu was about to get up and have a break maybe a nice hot tea she thought happily.  
An email popped up on the screen which startled her from her thoughts with its alert sound it was from Heihachi Mishima. 'What is it boss' she said rolling her eyes, opening up the email she was annoyed to learn someone would be joining her shortly staying at the manor, a new agent.

'Whoever it is better not get in my way' she muttered. Xiaoyu walked to the kitchen area and put the kettle on then settled back on the rug next to the heater. She looks out at the window thoughtfully the snow slowly drifting knees to her chest. Brushing her scarred legs subconciously as she had developed a habit of doing deep in thought. Xiaoyu wondered who this person might be the old schoolgirl curiosity perked up. 'Well it might be nice to have someone around instead of talking to myself and that grotesque bears head' she sighs. 

---------------------------------------------------- 

** Well Xiaoyu is getting company who could it be? and when is Bryan Fury going to show up? hopefully soon :P **


	3. Chapter 3

Xiaoyu was told to meet up with the new 'agent' at the Mishima Base. It was a nice crisp day so she decided to walk it. She had been quietly excited all morning and was extremely curious to see who this new person was. Walking briskly along the snow covered track she reached the bases clearing. Two sentries were guarding the huge concrete gates, big burly local men with Ak-74s much superior to its predecessor the AK-47. Xiaoyu thought to herself how ironic it was that these sentry guards had such old weapons when the Mishima corp were always designing and making high tech powerful ones.   
She nodded to the guards as she approached, they nodded back their cheeks and noses a deep shade of red from the cold. Privyet! they shouted jovially (hello) Kak dela? said one (how are you) Xiaoyu smiled at them they were a funny bunch 'Horosho' she winked (fine) as they opened the gates for her. The compound was vast there was a large factory like building anyone passing by would have mistook it for a big abandoned steel factory. Xiaoyu proceeded to walk across the concrete courtyard and into the building which was guarded by two Mishima guards those strange hawks. Xiaoyu had always wondered if they were just robots they stood too still and too rigid they were the same build and they were covered from head to toe it was hard to discern if there was a face behind those masks. Well whatever they were they had a way of creeping her out like living scarecrows she shuddered. The hawks moved aside from the door not looking at her, the sliding panels moved apart to let her in. Getting into the elevator in the main lobby Xiaoyu didnt know why she suddenly felt so fidgety, she fixed up her messed hair in the elavator mirrors into its original neat high ponytail. She removed her scarf and huge warm coat and examined her outfit black cargo pants black boots and a tightknit black top, she was starting to miss her old more colourful wardrobe. 

The elevator stopped on the 12th floor, finally satisfied with her appearance Xiaoyu stepped out and stood outside of the big head office. Heihachi had flown in especially to introduce the two. Xiaoyu had a feeling he had another deal to make with her she wrinkled her nose at the thought. The mahogany doors of the office slid open and there stood Heihachi Mishima with a tall dark haired man. He looked extremely pale his lips almot purple his colour reminded her of a corpse. The man had sharp features and was wearing old russian military attire. Xiaoyu walked in a little wary and looked at the old man. Heihachi nodded and smiled 'this is Sergei Dragunov'. Dragunov held out a gloved hand Xiaoyu went to shake his outstreched hand but was instead greeted with a cold kiss on hers. She smiled weakly at him unable to speak he had a strong deadly presence. 'Eeeww' she thought taking her hand back, it still felt cold. 

"Mr Dragunov is also interested in finding Dr Abel" Heihachi started explaining.   
" Yes I have an invested interest in finding this man. He was working for me on an excavation you see, he took my teams findings and fled, he must have made a startling discovery I am sure, for him to have run off like that -" Dragunovs voice was deep and dark with a strange infliction on words, he had a very strong russian accent. 

" Who is us?" Xiao interrupted   
"Spetsnaz Russian special forces" Dragunov continued his story. 

Xiaoyus ears perked up when she heard him say he was in the Russian special forces.   
" White God..." she said aloud then winced embarrassed as she realised she was thinking out loud again.   
Dragunov stopped his story mid sentence and stared hard at Xiaoyu a smirk plastered on his face, yeah Xiaoyu thought this is one creepy man.   
"Yes, you have heard of me" 

" I read a short article a while ago on your governments database" 

" Don't believe everything you read"   
Those last words sounded rather threatning to Xiaoyu. After some more feigned conversation Heihachi looked at his watch and excused himself, he was on a tight schedule and had to leave. Xiaoyu didnt ask why, she learnt that it was easier to keep her respect for him if she didnt know of his numerous rather highly illegal activities. 

Heihachi left the room to catch his company helicopter leaving Xiaoyu with the instructions to show Sergei Dragunov around. There was something not quiet right about this man, he was almost robotic. His face showed no emotion as she gave him a tour of the facilities. Xiaoyu grew very uncomfortable as the hours crawled by.   
" I guess it's time that we head to the house, there are plenty of rooms free it's just me living there at the moment"   
Dragunov nodded, he was looking a little bored and unimpressed with everything,there was nothing to talk about so they just walked to the house in dead silence. 

Walking into the warmth of the house Xiaoyu noticed Dragunovs belongings already placed in the dooryway. He quickly snatched his suitcase and luggage and headed up the stairs. Xiaoyu stood in the living area awhile waiting for the Russian agent to come back down. She waited for an hour and decided he probably just wanted to be by himself. Xiaoyu frowned 'Oh well you're creepy anyway,but if we're going to work together you're going to have to talk to me sometime' she muttered irritated. It was then that she thought maybe training would be a good idea, exercise would help her clear her head and shake off that strange uneasy feeling she had about the mysterious Dragunov.   
In the back of her mind though every day she trained was for the sole pupose of being prepared for her next encounter with Jin Kazama. She began by jogging half pace around the gyms training area, doing some light stretches and then getting into her training, kick, punch, block, parry. Shadow sparring, doing the rounds on the heavy bag. In her head a little mantra ' Low, mid, high, turn, block, parry, move, duck'   
Watching from the entrance way which separated the living area and kitchen from the gym was Sergei Dragunov interested to see what all the noise was, he watched for a while evaluating her moves. "What about your groundwork?" he said suddenly. Xiaoyu startled turned around.   
"Huh"   
"Your groundwork agent Ling, you know throws? Grappling"   
" My style is more stand up, you know? Striking?" Xiaoyu said imitating his tone   
" I was just suggesting, grappling work can be of great help if you can evade on the ground and on your feet you have more advantage in a streetfight or a mixed martial arts tournament, wouldn't you say so?"   
" No ones gotten me on the ground yet" Xiaoyu smiled out of breath,"Are you a fighter Mr Dragunov"   
" Yes, Combat Sambo"   
"Oh, care to demonstrate?" Xiaoyu challenged a cheeky smile on her face.   
Dragunov looked down at her not taking her challenge seriously, she certainly didnt do her research on him that was for sure. There was a reason he was called the "White God of Death". So easily he could rip her apart limb from limb, but he wouldn't even waste his time explaining that to her he'd already got the impression she was somewhat stubborn and smartmouthed. This fresh faced young woman was too naive to be a special agent in any sector Dragunov underestimated.  
br But he needed to find Abel and his frozen discovery, the girl had ties to many important people and she would be of great help for now. 

-------------------------------------------- 

** ok theres the new agent Sergei Dragunov seems like a cool new character but don't worry Bryan Fury will make his appearance next chapter finally**


	4. Chapter 4

It was early morning and still very dark, Xiaoyu was awoken from her slumber by heavy footfalls and thuds coming from the downstairs gym. She lay under the warmth of the heavy doona and listened for awhile. It sounded like Dragunov was a morning person. Groaning she sat up and felt around in the half light trying to find her slippers. Still half asleep she watched from the second floor landing.   
Sergei looked fast and powerful, he had a very strong body she couldn't help but notice. He was training in his fatigues his top saturated with sweat. Xiaoyu could see the paleness of his skin and the rippling of his muscles. She blushed admonishing herself for such thoughts, it had been a while since she had lived with someone else let alone a person of the opposite sex.   
Sergei looked up sensing her presence, Xiaoyu looked away embarrassed. 'Did I wake you?' he asked unapolegetically. Xiaoyu who felt embarrassed at being caught staring at him tried her best to look annoyed.'You're being a little loud, it's four in the morning.' He just shrugged and took off his shirt which caused Xiaoyu to blush even more then continued training unconcerned. 'Bastard' Xiaoyu thought.   
She was awake now and there was no use in going back to bed, with Sergei Dragunov making all that noise. Walking downstairs clumsily trying not to look at the russian agent Xiaoyu walked into the kitchen to fix herself some tea and toast. Her laptop was sitting on top of the counter which was strange as she'd left it in the lounge. Well as long as it was here she may as well turn it on and get to work she thought. A message appeared on the screen, it was from Dr Boskonovitch. Surprised she opened it. 

_ Dear Xiaoyu, It has been a while since we've seen each other. I mourned the loss of Yoshimitsu and yourself deeply, I'm sorry that I encouraged you on your journey to help Jin Kazama it was very selfish of me as I had alterior motives for helping you find him and that valuable gene. I just wanted the gene first before Dr Abel got to it. I'm glad to know that you are not dead. I would come and see you in person but I have been rather busy with things here in Japan. _

I owe you an apology, I would like to help you in your search in finding Jin Kazama and Dr Abel. I have some information on their whereabouts that may prove useful. They have since left Russia under the aliases of Dr Mikhail Stepanov and Takuma Musashi. There last steps were traced to a travel agent in Moscow, they bought tickets for a flight to Bangkok Thailand. I have someone that may be more than willing to help you find Dr Abel but he is a little unstable, if you want his help I have encrypted his contact details in an attachment, I highly recommend him but also warn you not to trust him too much, I'm sure he'll help you find Jin and Abel.

Sincerely Dr Boskonovitch.  


Xiaoyu was clearly surprised looking at the screen her mouth slightly gape. This was a great lead, Dr Boskonovitchs help was greatly apreciated but this man that he recommended she wondered who he could be. She hesitated at downloading the attached file, opening it up it was a text document containing a phone number and address. The whistle of the kettle pulled her out of her thoughts. Dragunov who had finished training walked into the kitchen and pulled out some kasha mix. It was a good time to ask him his opinions as they were working together. Xiaoyu cleared her throat and while idly pouring the hot water from the kettle into a cup of tea leaves. 'I got a tip on the whereabouts of Dr Abel just then.   
Dragunov looked up from his bowl of mushy porridge and nodded his head signalling Xiaoyu to continue. 'They're in Thailand, I have contact details from Boskonovitch, someone that can help us, but it seems we can't really depend on his loyalty. Should we enlist his help or do you think we should go it alone?' .   
Dragunov motioned to the laptop, 'contact details, ring him' he said flatly. Xiaoyu nodded and entered the number into the phone. 'You want to talk or do you want me to?' she asked a bit nervous. 'This Dr gave those details to you so I'm guessing this man would be expecting to talk to a female' he said agitated at being interrupted while eating his breakfast. Hesitantly Xiaoyu pressed the dial button on the phone, she was a bit nervous at involving more people into the mission too many cooks spoil the broth was her thought. 

The phone was ringing it seemed to ring forever before someone finally picked it up.  
_ " What the fuck do you want, do you know what time it is" _   
Xiaoyu was taken aback at the gruff voice coming from the reciever.   
"The time here is 5.30 AM" she said calmly   
_" How cute it's a smartmouth bitch, who is this?" _   
"Dr Boskonovitch mentioned you to me he said you could help me"   
There was some laughing on the other end ,the man was actually laughing, it was a twisted maniacal laughter, it was a familiar laughter. Why were the people recommended to help her so weird Xiaoyu pondered. The laughter stopped abruptly as the man on the other end hung up.   
'Son of a bitch!' Xiaoyu shouted. Dragunov was amused at her outburst. 'What is wrong?' he asked. 'That weirdo laughed at me then just hung up who the hell does that!' Xiaoyu ranted. She pressed redial and the phone was picked up on the first ring. 

_"WHAT!" _ Xiaoyu was shocked at the sudden violent rush of language coming out of the phone she was trying to think of something to say. Dragunov looked at her perplexed face and said out of no where, 'Get to the point'. Xiaoyu shot him a murderous look of annoyance and put her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and whispered out 'You want to try?'.   
Dragunov grabbed the phone from her, in a calm deep voice he explained to the man what their intentions were of ringing him. When Dragunov said he knew the where abouts of Dr Abel the noise coming from the phone stopped. Dragunov handed it back to Xiaoyu a smug look on his face.   
Xiaoyu put it to her ear again, 'So will you help us' 

_" Yeah" said the man at last "but first tell me who you are" _

relieved that he hadn't hung up Xiaoyu said her name and asked the stranger his. 

_"Ling Xiaoyu, I remember your name, where have I heard it before?" _ the stranger said to himself. 

"Well if you tell me yours maybe I'll know" 

"Fury, Bryan Fury" Xiaoyus eyes widened Bryan Fury from the Tekken tournaments! she remembered him well he had an air of deadly viciousness, she remembered being on the recieving end of one of his elbows, it had knocked her out cold and her face was swollen for weeks. She remembered how Jin was the only person at Mishima Polytechnical college not to laugh at her because of it, or so it had seemed. 

"From Tekken" she said 

_ " Ah, I remember, you're that little chinese girl in the school uniform" _ he laughed.   
Xiaoyu scowled and replied defensively " I didnt have time to get changed ok!"   
_"Listen, whatever, you have my address and you know where that fucker Abel is so do yourselves a favour and get here before I change my mind" _Then silence as Bryan Fury once again abruptly hung up.   
'Looks like we're going to Thailand" Xiaoyu said feigning excitement, it would be a great trip if she didnt have to spend most her time with a pasty russian corpse and a crazy undead ex cop. Dragunov nodded 'We'll leave for Moskva Airport in 10 minutes.'   
'Hey!' Xiaoyu shouted ' I have to have a shower and pack and get changed! '   
'Fine' said Dragunov ' We will leave in 15 minutes. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

** Finally we've made contact with the elusive Bryan Fury! watch out Dr Abel! **


	5. Chapter 5

After being hurried out of the house barely dressed and enduring an excrutiating plane trip in total silence as usual, Xiaoyu and Sergei Dragunov finally touched down at Bangkok International Airport. Xiaoyu was relieved to be out of the close confines of the plane having to sit too close to Dragunov for comfort. Dragunov walked ahead of her to the baggage claim area and carried both their suitcases. He could be a gentleman in his own way she thought, that or he thinks your weak her stubborn mind retorted. There was part of Xiaoyu that wanted to get to know the mysterious man more but another part, the sensible part of her that said something was off about him and getting close would not be a good idea. 

He was still wearing he's heavy warm looking uniform Xiaoyu noticed, 'good luck surviving the heat' she smiled to herself. To her surprise when they exited the air conditioned comfort of the airport, the sudden rush of humid hot air didn't seem to affect Dragunov at all. Feeling in her pocket for Bryan Furys address, Dragunov tried to hail a taxi though none of the drivers seemed to want to stop for the tall imposing Russian. Looking in her handy Thai language book at a useful map included Xiaoyu simply stuck her hand up and a Taxi pulled over right in front of her, she turned her head to look at Dragunov triumphantly, he'd already went up to the cab and threw their luggage in the trunk.   
He's no fun Xiaoyu thought bitterly. The taxi was nice and cool, a garland of yellow and white flowers hung on the rear view mirror and the driver was smiling waiting for Xiaoyu to tell him their destination. "Soi Sukhumvit" Xiaoyu said. Xiaoyu got in the backseat while Dragunov sat in front, the traffic was what she expected of Bangkok, motorbikes weaving around the cars. Their taxi driver tried to make small talk with Sergei, Xiaoyu cringed please dont she thought. Dragunov replied bluntly and impatiently so the driver switched his attention to Xiaoyu, "You boyfriend no like to talk" he smiled jokingly at her. Oh lord how could he think that guy was her boyfriend! She could see a small smile creep onto Dragunovs face. Xiaoyu just blushed embarrassed and nodded her head, if she made a big fuss she was sure Dragunov would be amused. Ha! she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. 

Finally off the main highway, the cab made its way around the sidestreets and into more residential areas . Driving past houses and apartment complexes and big houses protected by high concrete fences barbed wire and embedded broken glass. Passing neighbourhood convenience stores, noodle stands and various food carts, Xiaoyu smiled at the sight of school children queued up to get snow cones drizzled with condensed milk. The man at the cart shaving a huge block of ice and dousing it with syrup and the sweet milk. The children watching intently. Dragunovs face was passive and detached looking straight ahead.   
They arrived in front of an apartment complex. This was the place, she tapped Dragunov on the shoulder to let him know. Xiaoyu thanked the driver and tipped him well. Getting down to business Dragunov asked which floor Bryan was on. There was an intercom at the entrance to the building and a security guard sitting in a booth reading the newspaper. Xiaoyu walked up to the man in the booth, "Bryan Fury? you know?" The guard looked at her shaking his head, "Muay Thai fighter?" Xiaoyu said the man shook his head again, "Farang?" Xiaoyu strained to find words to describe him. Yes he understood "Farang" (foreigner) but he obviously didnt know Bryan Fury was a fighter. The man gestured with his hands floor five. 

Xiaoyu turned and walked to the entrance, pressing the intercom button for number 5. There was no answer. She tried again waiting for a few minutes before attempting to buzz again, still there was no answer. Dragunovs face turned from boredom to suspicion. They both looked at each other both feeling something was wrong. They entered the building quietly and decided to take the stairs. The whole of floor five was Bryans , it was a large condominium. No one else seemed to be on the floor. In the narrow hallway, Dragunov motioned to Xiaoyu to move back. Knocking on the door he waited for a response, there was still none. There was a strange vibe in the air Bryan wouldn't be out. he knew they were coming, so why wasnt he here? 

Dragunov calmly took a step back and with a powerful kick the door flew open. Inside the apartment was in disarray. It was dark the window shutters had been drawn, furniture was broken and tipped over there was blood splatters and smears on the floor and walls. Xiaoyu gasped the blood was fresh and still wet in the dim light she could make out a body slumped against the far wall.   
They approached it cautiously, expecting the worst Xiaoyu hoped it wasn't Bryan. "Bryan?" she said stooping down to the body reaching out with her hands to lift up its head. She touched it lightly on the chin lifting the head up, the face was covered with blood which to her horror was still warm. Suddenly the supposed corpse opened its eyes. Dark glazed eyes glared back at her and hands snatched her throat. Totally taken by surprise Xiaoyu could feel her airways collapsing . She reacted by pushing the bloodied man forward and headbutting him right in the nose. There was a sickening crunch and the man grunted in frustration and pain. Xiaoyu had landed on the floor with a thud trying to catch her breath. 

Dragunov took the man by the collar and held him up. "WHO ARE YOU?" he bellowed. The man didnt answer he just kept struggling defiantly.Dragunov threw the man down like a ragdoll. "WHERES BRYAN FURY?". The blood covered goon was gasping for breath but still defiant, he smiled a mocking smile at Dragunov and started laughing. "Odvali!" (fuck off) he spat at Dragunov. The man was Russian. Sergei angered by the rude behaviour put his face down close to the others. The man stopped laughing and there was fear and recognition in his eyes. Dragunov noticed a large gaping cut on the mans forehead. Xiaoyu was watching on in shock as Dragunov clawed his gloved fingers into the wound and prised apart the skin. The man screamed a bloodcurdling scream of shear pain. "WHERES BRYAN FURY!" he shouted. The man stopped screaming and started to panic. "OK OK I'LL TELL YOU! STOP JUST STOP!". Dragunov pushed him down and got to his feet looking down at the man in utter disgust. "I don't know where he is, he was in here, we ambushed him, we were supposed to kill him and then wait for you to come. He overpowered us, the dead are in the bathroom and the bedroom, there were fifteen of us, this doctor sent us. please don't kill me, that guy just tore us apart, I swear I don't know where he went, please dont kill m" 

BANG! 

The mans face imploded in a spray of blood and bone. Turning around sharply at the direction of the gunshot, Xiaoyu and Dragunov were greeted by the sight of Bryan Fury. 

----------------------------------------------- 

** Well that was chapter 5 thanks to those who have reviewed especially vigoreyes for her great ideas! **


	6. Chapter 6

Xiaoyu, Bryan and Dragunov fled the apartment. They had managed to flag down an idling cab along the sidestreets. The driver wasn't enthusiatic about taking them he looked at Dragunov who had blood splatters on his heavy uniform and a bloodcrusted leather glove. Bryan who was shirtless and scarred then at Xiaoyu who was still in shock looking like a deer caught in the headlights. The taxi driver would have turned them down if Dragunov had not presented the man with a wad of cash. The driver nodded warily and hesitantly accepted the money. 

Bryan told the driver where to take them, Xiaoyu was sitting in the backseat next to Sergei Dragunov who was deep in thought. She was sitting in the taxi rigid and on edge. The traffic did little to help her stress, by the time they got to their destination it was growing dark. They stopped in front of a long strip of bars. Bryan was quick to get out and slam the door, he promptly walked into the darkest one he could find. Dragunov and Xiaoyu looked at each other in acknowledgement of Bryans rather rude behaviour, then followed him in. 

The bar happened to be a go-go bar, slim tanned girls were hanging off poles on top of a wooden counter, smiling suggestively and moving their bodies to the rythym of the droning trance techno blaring in the background. Xiaoyu would have been surprised but she was too tired. Dragunov took no notice and hurried Xiaoyu to the dark corner where Bryan was sitting. They had all sat down, the volume of the music was muffled by an insulated leather partition. The corner was dim and quiet enough to allow them privacy. The only interruption was a bargirl coming up and asking if they wanted any drinks, Bryan smiled and replied ' Whiskey on the rocks for me, bloody mary for the girl and vodka for this guy here' he said winking at Dragunov. Dragunov was unamused, ' I prefer a nice cognac' he said coldly. Undetered Bryan ordered the drinks. 'I think we all need one' he said.   
Xiaoyu sighed 'I don't drink'. Bryan rolled his eyes 'Whatever'. Xiaoyu had been thinking on the journey over in the taxi what the dead henchman had said. A doctor had sent the men to kill Bryan, and they were told to wait for herself and Dragunov. How could anyone know they were coming. 

'Why did those men want you dead?' asked Xiaoyu to Bryan. ' Fucked if I know ' he replied. Xiaoyu sighed. Bryan noticed her frustrated sigh, ' I'm kidding, I know' he said angrily. Xiaoyu looked at him and shook her head 'Whatever' she mimicked. ' Dr Abel sent them, since I've become a threat to him, he wants me dead, baby you can't kill me, you think he'd know that wouldn't ya'. Dragunov interrupted ' But how would Abel know that we would be coming?'. 'Well my phones been bugged for one, I didn't fucking find that out until those arseholes paid me a visit. He probably heard when you idiots rang me up asking for help'.   
'Oh get fucked, you need our help too' Xiaoyu retorted. ' Aww come off it who said I ever needed your help' he laughed. 'You were willing to help us Mr Fury' Dragunov stated. ' And who the fuck is this guy?' said Bryan waving his arm at Dragunov. 'I'm Sergei Dragunov. I am with Russian special forces, Dr Abel deserted his mission for me and fled with a crucial finding.' Bryan sized up Dragunov for a minute staring at the Russian who was a pale sickly colour, but rather tall and solid. 'If they overheard our conversation, I guess that means they know I'm alive. They know Dragunovs identity too.' Xiaoyu put her head on the table frustrated cupping her face in her hands and exhaling loudly. Both Sergei and Xiaoyu had used aliases for the Mission, Dragunovs being Alexey Oblomov and Xiaoyu's - Li Ming Le for which she had a fake vietnamese passport for. 

Xiaoyu remembered only giving her real name out on the phone to Bryan, their aliases were still secret at least, it only left Bryan. 'You'll need a new identity' Xiaoyu stated to Bryan. 'We have to find out where they are and get as close as we possibly can' she continued, ' We know they're in Thailand under false names where could they possibly go.   
'There's a place down south, Abel has a base on one of the islands it was funded by Mishima when they were working together, one of those weak fucks told me so before I separated his head from the rest of his body' Bryan stated. 'and I know a place down south in Koh Samui, we can stay there for the timebeing'. 'And your identity?' Xiaoyu reiterated. 'Don't worry about that, I know who can supply me with what I need'. They all sat there in the corner each of them growing more tired and frustrated in each others company. The petite bargirl came back with their drinks darting cute smiles at them all, no one returned her gesture. Looking at the company she had surrounded herself with Xiaoyu was starting to get a headache 'I think I might just have that drink after all' then downed her bloody mary. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**That was a bit of a slow chapter, well it will be interesting to see how they will work as a team. **


	7. Chapter 7

They had waited for three days already, three days in Bangkok which Xiaoyu had spent being cooped up in a Hotel room not allowed to go outside. They had left the bar that first night to book a flight out to Koh Samui . Bryan had forgotten he would have needed to show his passport and a relevant visa. They had to cancel that idea for then. Bryans second plan was to drive down south but he also needed ID to hire a car. Xiaoyu and Dragunov had grown irritated at Bryan who was holding them up.   
They had waited for three days in a Bangkok hotel for Bryan to recieve his forged documents. They still had not arrived. Xiaoyus room felt like a prison to her, it was like the hospital all white and clean. There was a balcony from which she observed the excitement of the city below, wishing ever more that she could just go out. It was mean of them to lock her up like this she thought. They were treating her like a child keeping her in the hotel room for what they said was safety precautions, 'HA!' Xiaoyu laughed 'They think I can't protect myself, Chauvenist Pigs!'. She'd spent much of the time pacing back and forth, watching the world go past on the balcony and ordering room service. Right now she was so bored she was playing around with her hair. She was missing her pigtails and her old more fun way of dressing. Each night when the night stalls were set up Xiaoyu looked down longingly from the balcony of the hotel. Looking at all the bright colourful clothes, souvenirs and knick knacks, at the mobile food carts and smelling the aroma of the exotic cuisine. It made her desperate to get out. 

Xiaoyus room was connected to Dragunovs which was through an adjoining door. The door was always locked though. That man sure liked his privacy, she hadn't seen him at all since they got to the hotel. Bryan was across the hall, probably keeping an eye on her, not like she could escape, he had the stupid keycard and the room was on the eigth floor. She had recieved many annoying visits from Bryan who was periodically checking up on her. Xiaoyu let out a frustrated sigh. It was getting warm in the room, the balcony's sliding door was still open letting in the sounds and the smells of the vibrant city night. The door to her room was suddenly flung open, it was Bryan again. 'Don't you ever knock?' said Xiaoyu. Bryan laughed 'Don't you ever do anything but complain?'. Xiaoyu whipped around to face Bryan Fury, ' I wouldn't be complaining if you'd let me go out'. 'Not gonna happen' said Bryan rather bluntly. Xiaoyu's cheeks flushed red with anger 'I've been stuck in this room for three days! I'm sick of being locked in here like a little kid!. 'Maybe if you didn't act like such a kid you wouldn't get treated like one so stop your bitching'. It was the same arguement they had had for three days straight. Xiaoyu groaned this was getting no where. 'Bryan do you even know when your documents will be ready?'. 'For your information they're ready, I'm going down to pick them up now, little miss needs to know every little fucking thing!'. Xiaoyu shot him a disgusted look, his foul mouth and foul attitude was grating. ' I wanna go outside' she shouted back. 'NO!' Bryan shouted even louder. He made for the door before Xiaoyu could try to run and block the way, he had shut and locked it taking the keycard with him. 

Xiaoyu began kicking and banging on the door, 'FUCK YOU! FURY! LET ME OUT! I WANT TO GO OUT, LET ME OUT!' That was it she'd had enough. There had to be other people on the floor Xiaoyu thought, 'well he better let me out if he doesn't want to make a scene'. Smiling Xiaoyu started to scream loudly a wailing agonising scream 'HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE BEFORE HE COMES BACK! PLEASE LET ME OUT!'. Trying to stifle her oncoming laughter she took another big breath and screamed again ' PLEASE LET ME OUT, HELP ME! HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEEEASE!' The door flew open with Bryan standing there tense his eyes blazing. The few people brave enough to come out of their rooms where looking on from their doorways. Bryan was about to barge into Xiaoyus room when a kindly older man tried to stop him. 'You leave that poor girl alone or I'm calling security!' he ordered. Bryan turned his steely gaze to the tourist and glared threatningly. The man backed away and hurried into his room. With that Bryan charged forward grabbing Xiaoyu and promptly flung her over his shoulder. Without thinking Xiaoyu screamed 'SERGEI!'. Dragunov opened his door his face subtly surprised, then turning into a frown at the sight of a pitiful Xiaoyu slumped over the shoulder of Bryan Fury, shaking his head slightly he turned back into his room and closed the door. 'Let me go!' Xiaoyu cried, squirming and writhing trying to get out of his strong grip. 'Fine' Bryan huffed throwing her into his room. He slammed the door shut and glared at Xiaoyu his fists and jaw clenching and unclenching. Xiaoyu began to laugh, looking at Bryans perplexed face she laughed even harder her laughter turning hysterical. 

She'd finally calmed down after a few minutes and was only softly giggling trying her best to get composed. 'You thought that was funny did you?' said Bryan gruffly. Xiaoyu let out another stream of laughter so hard tears were rolling down her flushing red cheeks. 'Let me come with you and it won't happen again' she said. Bryan didn't reply. Xiaoyu took in a deep breath and to his horror began to scream again 'HELP! SOMEONE STOP HIM!' Bryan let out a groan, defeated by a girl, a short, pig tailed girl. 'SHUT UP' he growled, 'Alright you can come'. Xiaoyu smirked 'I'm going to get changed'. 'Be quick' was all Bryan said. Looking back at the young girl and her happy expression some of Bryans anger disipated, but only just a little bit. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

** Good scheme by Xiaoyu thats what you get for locking her up! **


	8. Chapter 8

Bryan and Xiaoyu walked out into the warm embrace of the night. Xiaoyu walking along happily beside the slightly annoyed Bryan Fury. Not wanting a repeat of the scene Xiaoyu had so deviously acted out. Bryan tried his best not to get angry. They walked past the crowded bars and through the crowded streets, Bryan began walking slightly ahead, people moving out the way of his imposing figure. Xiaoyu did her best to keep up with his pace. Getting distracted by the night market and the bright lights Xiaoyu was just content to be outside, out amongst other people on the busy streets.   
Bryan stopped off in front of yet another bar. It was a popular one judging by all the noise and all the people. Xiaoyu waited outside while Bryan met his contact. 

Bryan walked into the bar which was lit with an ambient red glow. Making his way past the throngs of tourists to the counter where an old "friend" was sitting. The balding fat man turned around his eyes glazed and half open a sure fire sign he was drunk. They had worked together on the force before Bryans unfortunate accident, the man was Jimmy O'Neil, a damn fine cop in his time, he was fired for gross corruption and fraud the year following Bryans "death". 'Well if it ain't ol' Detectif Fuury' he slurred. After leaving the force Jimmy had since took all the money he made and decided to move as far away from the US as he could where no one knew him and he could start fresh. Thailand seemed like a great idea, tropical and exotic. Now the fallen cop had become just one of the many fat old disillusioned expats wasting their time in seedy bars. Bryan never muched cared for the guy but he was the best damn forger the force had ever come across, he did quality work. Bryan as always got straight to the point, 'Documents' he mouthed clearly, the noise of the bar made it difficult to hear , Jimmy nodded and handed him an envelope containing a passport, ID, fake license, fake police badge and a birth certificate. Bryan took them threw some money on the counter and exited the noisy bar. 

Xiaoyu was across the road distracted by some clothes, Bryan walked up behind her and starting roughly pushing her back towards the hotel. 'Hey, I'm looking here!' she frowned. Bryan groaned, 'Alright get what you need then we have to go back.' Xiaoyu smiled widely and started pawing through racks and piles of clothing. She would ponder on buying various items for ten minutes at a time. Bryan had never gone shopping with a female before it was a very agitating experience. Every now and again if Xiaoyu saw something she really liked he would hear a shriek that would make him shudder. 'AWWWWW this is soooooo cute!' she cried holding up a short pink dress. Bryan folded his arms around his chest and gave the dress a critique that Xiaoyu didnt like. 'I'm buying it anyway' she said poking out her tongue at him, in her own way she could be rather cute thought Bryan, but she was so god damn stubborn too he noted. 

Xiaoyu noticed the way Bryan was slightly smiling at her still deranged but not as smug as it usually was. She just shook her head and walked to another clothes stand. This one sold some little souvenirs as well, beautifully painted fans and umbrellas and rhinestone encrusted elephants. There were some dresses made out of light tye dye material and there was a lovely plain baby blue cheoungsam dress. Xiaoyu imediately let out another shriek and jumped up and down. 'OH OH OH! that one!' she said pointing at the blue dress. Bryan stared at the little chinese girl her face beaming and glowing with genuine excitement. Clapping her hands comically as the vendor took the dress down for her, Bryan could just only watch on amused.   
Xiaoyu turned to Bryan, 'Whats so funny?' she asked. 'How women can get so excited over clothes' he scoffed. 'Its better than getting excited over destruction and violence, you big weirdo' Xiaoyu retorted defensively. 'Ok smartarse! thats the last purchase, we're done looking, now back to the hotel' Bryan ordered. 'Hmmpf' was all Xiaoyu voiced. The noise and the bright lights were giving Bryan a headache, people bumping into him from every direction did little to calm him down. 

They arrived at the entrance of the Luxury hotel, the doorman greeted them and let them in. In the elevator on the way up Xiaoyu secretly glanced up at Bryan Fury who was glowering into nothing. She smiled she'd managed to irritate him and get some shopping done it was win win for her. She was surprised this was the first time in quite a long time that she actually felt rather happy. She hadn't thought of Jin the whole night as she usually did plotting out different ways of exacting revenge. Tonight she had felt more like old more happy self again. 'Thanks' she said softly, there was a short silence 'Yeah...whatever..' said Bryan taken a little off guard. The elevator door opened both were about to walk out, when they awkwardly hesitated, Bryan letting Xiaoyu pass first, 'Ladies first' he joked. 'Er thanks' said Xiaoyu uncomfortably. 

They made their way towards Dragunovs room. Bryan knocked loudly on the door. Dragunov answered still in his military garb, letting them in his room which looked like it was untouched. The bed was perfectly made as if he hadnt slept in it at all, nothing was out of place. It was extremely cool inside, the airconditioning was on full blast it felt like a fridge. Xiaoyu shivered. 'Everything is in order then I assume?' said Dragunov. Bryan nodded 'we'll be leaving tonight or as soon as we can russki, so ditch that uniform or your gunna stick out like a sore thumb'. Dragunov did his best to hide his growing dislike for Bryan Fury. 'Alright everyone change, pack and meet in the lobby as soon as you're ready' Bryan ordered and left the room. 'Brash American' said Dragunov with harsh distain. 'Let us hope he doesn't get in the way or on your head be it Miss Ling'. Xiaoyu didn't argue with him, Dragunov was not one to be talked back to but there was a part of her that wanted to defend Bryan, 'He's not that bad, at least he's got more personality than you.' Xiaoyu said under her breath. 'What was that Miss Ling?', Xiaoyu looked up and did her best to put on a fake smile. 'Oh. Nothing, see you downstairs Dragunov' and with that Xiaoyu made a quick exit. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

** They're off south , the sun and the beach Bryan hates sunlight and Dragunov is deathly pale how will they fare! **


	9. Chapter 9

Xiaoyu had enjoyed the change in surroundings. Koh Samui was beautiful, Bryan had arranged accommodation at a local Muay Thai camp. Xiaoyu and Dragunov once again sharing a joint cabin, Bryan was just a few doors down. The camp was small and the trainers were friendly. There was a concrete area where there were three boxing rings, and a row of punching bags. The equipment looked old and worn. It had a charming very personable atmosphere. The best thing about it was that the camp was so close to the beach. Xiaoyu enjoyed her time off from her "assignment", she watched the local thai fighters training, they trained twice everyday, in the morning and in the sweltering heat of the afternoon. She would ocassionally join in for the morning training but opted to skip the 5km warm up run. Bryan usually let off steam by training in the afternoon. Xiaoyu had watched him admirably, he was strong and very fast she had to admit. 

Dragunov she had notice showed no interest in joining in with any training, choosing instead to do his own exercises on the beach always in his heavy army fatigues. Most of the threes spare time was spent apart. Though recently she had been spending more time with Dragunov. They had been working hard trying to find any information they could to trap Jin Kazama and Dr Abel. They knew the secret Mishima built base was on a secluded man made island among the many natural ones that surrounded the south. They had the co ordinates retrieved from Heihachi Mishima himself, it was all a matter of scoping out the area. Dragunov was itching to get out there and start recon work. Jin Kazama and Dr Abel had not moved from the island as far as they could tell. Xiaoyu was eager to find out what they were up to, whatever it was she felt they didnt much time to stop it. 

Bryan had seemed to have lost passion for finding Dr Abel. He spent most of his time idly sitting back while Xiaoyu and Sergei did most of the work interrupting every now and then to criticise Dragunovs ideas. It seemed to give Bryan great pleasure to dig at the Russian, he knew Dragunov was bothered by him which gave Bryan a sense of smug satisfaction. Apart from agrevating Sergei Dragunov, all Bryan seemed to do was get distracted by the bars and betting on the local Muay Thai fights. Xiaoyu was beginning to think it was a bad idea to have asked for his help, he wasn't helping at all! 

Today as usual Dragunov was running on the deserted beach, the heat and the sunlight did not seem to bother him as she had expected it would. Xiaoyu was sitting under the cover of a palm tree on the soft sand. Digging her toes into the coolness of the ground. A sarong wrapped around her legs self consciously, her attire had been for the most part made up of long pants and dresses, she was ashamed to reveal the scars that her encounter with Jin had left her with. The heat made it uncomfortable to wear her long training pants which was the only thing she could exercise in. Bryan Fury made his way down the short track from the camp to the beach. 'If you're not going to train why don't you go swimming instead?' Xiaoyu turned around startled at the intrusion she was lost in thought staring at Dragunov who was drop rolling in the sand. 'Oh it's you' she frowned. 'Swimmings not really my thing' she lied.   
'Yeah you wouldn't be much to look at in a bikini' Bryan jibed eyeing her over, Xiaoyu crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. 'Bryan if you don't have anything to say to me that involves work please refrain from talking to me in the future' she said exasperated. 'I'll come and piss you off whenever the fuck I feel like!' he laughed back. 'You know you could be spending your time more wisely, like I don't know, hmmmm, maybe... WORKING ON THE MISSION, Instead of PISSING ME OFF!' she shouted frustrated at his behaviour. 'God damn, you complain a lot!' Bryan said. 'I can't believe I thought you were ok' Xiaoyu huffed not meaning to say it out loud as was her habit. 'HAHA what was that?' said Bryan amused. 'Argh! I mean I can't believe I thought you were going to be a big help! fat lot of good you're doing! All you do is try to start fights with everyone, drink and gamble and swear and.. and' Xiaoyu strained for other things to say, she was completely erked at the grey haired cop. 'What are you doing? I don't need a lecture from a smartmouth kid like you, I'm doing more work than you two have done you ungrateful little shit! I don't need to pass off every fucking idea I have through you two! I'll do whatever the fuck I want, whenever the fuck I feel like it. So fuck off' 

Xiaoyu stood up and could find no words to shout back at Bryan Fury, they stood there eyeing eachother threatningly Xiaoyu so angry her face going a fiery red, her hands balled up tightly into fists at her sides. 'What work Bryan? you've done fuck all, you hear me FUCK ALL!' She stepped forward and slapped Bryan hard in the face, Bryan raised his hand as if to hit her but instead restrained himself. 'Why don't you just run along to your Russian Boyfriend' he spat and stomped off.   
Xiaoyu was slow with a comeback 'ARGHHHH!' was all she screamed. All the commotion had caused Dragunov to turn his attention to them, typical Fury was all he thought. Bryan Fury was getting under his skin but at least he wasn't getting in the way, he didn't have to worry about Fury getting to Abel first. It was his main concern, but so far all the American cop had shown was that he was lazy and arrogant. Dragunov noticed a frazzled Xiaoyu walking up to him. During the past few days he developed a growing respect for the girl, she was smart and did have good investigation skills coupled with her knowledge of technology she was one good agent. Right now though she looked completely disheveled, walking rigidly and with quite some force in her strides. Her sarong had slipped off she hadn't noticed just stamping over the top of it continuing her way towards him. 'Mind if I train with you?' Xiaoyu sighed. Dragunov shook his head 'I don't mind'. It was still extremely hot, the heat seemed to make Xiaoyu grow more angry by the second. A strong breeze blew past and Xiaoyu instinctively went to grab at her sarong which to her horror she finally noticed had slipped off. 

She stared wide eyed down at her bared legs, just in her shorts and singlet, she felt like she was naked, Dragunov followed her wide eyed stare to her legs. They were milky white almost flawless if not for the shiny swirled scars. Xiaoyu looked up and noticed Dragunov staring, it made her red faced this time with embarrassment. She stood awkwardly trying not to draw attention to the fact that she was mortified beyond belief. Dragunov himself knew how she was feeling he had always gotten stares for his deathly pale skin, his facial scar and his tall build. He had grown to become detached from peoples stares no one was stupid enough to comment to his face about his looks though, which pleased him as he knew they were all just frightened gawkers. 

Dragunov noticed Xiaoyus embarrassed expression. Without realising it he knelt down, his face looking up at Xiaoyus still that blank hard stare. Xiaoyu jumped as she was suddenly looking down at Dragunovs face. To her horror and astonishment he carefully removed his leather gloves and placed his shockingly cold hand on her lower leg, Xiaoyu shivered and froze in shock, all the anger and embarrassment melting away replaced by a look of bewildered curiosity. His hand was cold and rough but his touch was tentatively soft. He softly caressed her legs feeling her soft skin, running his fingers over the slight bumps and ridges of her scars. Making his way up to her thighs, moving up to her waist. Xiaoyu gently pushed his hands off, Sergei got back up and placed his gloves back on his hands and went back to training as if nothing had happened. His detached yet intense touch left Xiaoyu perplexed. She stood unable to move for a few minutes before retreating back to her cabin. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

** Trying to get the forbidden romance theme happening, don't worry though Bryan isn't out of the picture, also THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed! thanks for following the story so far! I hope I can complete chapters at least weekly, but Uni has started again (only for three days a week YAY!) so in any case hope you'll all enjoy the story! **


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Xiaoyu was still feeling uncomfortable, she had lain awake all night unable to sleep. Why did Dragunov do that? She forgot all about her troubles with Bryan Fury. Sergei Dragunov had her mystified. She had pretty much stayed in her cabin all of yesterday afternoon, all of last night and most of the day. Dragunov had returned to his room earlier on in the night. Xiaoyu heard his bungalow door creaking open and heavy footfalls, she lay in her bed, there in the dark, wide eyed and alert. He must have just crashed in bed as she heard a loud thud and the squeak of bed springs as if he was trying to get comfortable, then she waited but no more noise came to her relief. 

It was late afternoon now, Xiaoyu had stayed safely in her room, no interruptions she didn't expect that either Bryan or Dragunov would disturb her after yesterdays events. Her stomach started growling she hadn't eaten anything since last mornings light breakfast. Cursing her hunger she reluctantly got up. After she washed and dressed she slowly opened her front door poking her head out and looking cautiously left and right to see if the coast was clear. On the doorstep was her sarong which she forgot she had left on the beach, it had been neatly folded and placed thoughtfully on the landing. 

Xiaoyu walked out of the camp, passing the gym as she went, some local boys were training, there was no sign of Bryan though. She didn't care he was one of the last people she wanted to bump into today. She walked onto the street, the pace here was much slower than in Bangkok it gave her a sense of ease. Their were hardly any cars on the road, small children were playing soccer in a near by clearing which was surrounded by lush green palm and banana trees. Walking further up there was the main strip of small shops and some local bars and restaurants. There was a noodle stall set up. Xiaoyus mouth watered at the smell of the noodle broth. She sat down at one of the folding wooden tables and ate her meal heartily. 

There was still that nagging feeling though that she would have to face her work partners today. They needed to get back on track, all the fighting and arguing needed to stop. It was going to be hard to get along with Bryan Fury and uncomfortable to be near Sergei Dragunov. Xiaoyu sighed and decided to bite the bullet, she'd have to go back to the camp, find Bryan and Dragunov and get to work.   
She made her way back, daudling along the road, Dragunov was a strange man, he was so quiet and imposing. ' and he's so pale and awful, and why the hell does he wear so much clothing it's bloody hot here!' Xiaoyu was arguing with herself. She couldn't help it, she was trying to deny it but was there part of her that was attracted to him? Some children eyed Xiaoyu with curiousity, pointing and laughing at the girl who looked like she was crazy, speaking to herself. Xiaoyu could feel there eyes watching her, she darted a look in their direction and just smiled feeling foolish. She herself was acting like a child. Maybe Bryan was right she thought stubbornly. She'd stayed in her room all day and night just to avoid the two, acting like a child just hiding from her problems. She'd forgotten all about the mission, well she wasn't paying much thought to it. 

Reaching the camp Xiaoyu walked around trying to find Bryan. She checked his cabin and the gym, she asked the fighters and the trainers if they had seen him but all of them shook their heads. They hadn't seen him since last night. Xiaoyu couldn't help but get annoyed, here she was trying to reconcile when it was him that wasn't pulling his weight. He was probably in a bar somewhere drinking and ranting about her. She flung her hands up in defeated manner, she would talk to him whenever he decided to make his presence known. 'Always on his terms' Xiaoyu scowled.   
Now she would have to find Dragunov, he would be most likely on the beach, she walked down the overgrown path leading to the soft sand and sparkling ocean. There was no one on the beach, Xiaoyu was relieved yet sort of disappointed.   
Night had fallen, Xiaoyu had spent most of the day drawing up plans on getting to the secret island, going over blue prints of the mishima base and enquiring over the phone to the Mishima conglomerate about suppling her with a small stealthy sea going vessel. Bryan had not shown up, neither had Dragunov. She'd gone over the islands security system, most of it was guarded by motion sensors, underwater mines, elaborate camera and lock down systems, not to mention a sizeable amount of sentries. It would just a matter of finding out how the system would react and where the sentries would be placed, any gap in security they could find they would use. 

That was enough work for Xiaoyu, she got up from the cabins bureau and stretched out her arms yawning loudly. 'Where could those two be?' her mind asked again. Xiaoyu decided she needed to get out anyway and find some alone time herself. The bars would be open and a nice cold ice tea or tropical fruit drink would hit the spot. There was a bar down the road, it wasnt very well known but had a nice ambient atmosphere. Seeing as it was dark she hitched a ride on the back of a passing motorbike. The bar itself was moderate in size, built mainly to attract tourists, just a nice place to go and relax. The light was dim and the noise level was soft. It was quite warm inside, no air con just three large wooden ceiling fans. Xiaoyu went up to the counter and ordered a milky ice tea with ice cream. Digging away at her ice cream lost in thought Xiaoyu was unaware the bar grown completely silent, The few people there including the staff had quietly disappeared. 

Xiaoyu looked up from her drink and swiftly turned around. 'Hey where did everybody go?' she said not thinking much of it. The lights dimmed and flickered, then suddenlt just went out. The bar was shrouded in complete darkness, the only source of light the white beam of the half moon. Xiaoyu felt something rush past her, she switched on to attack mode. She felt around the counter for something to use as a weapon. Something hit her hard in the ribs, it felt like a kick. Grabbing the first thing her hand happened to land on, she clasped onto the neck of a large glass bottle. She smacked it on the counter, the glass was hard and only cracked a little. Xiaoyu tried again, breaking it just as she felt bodies trying to close in on her. She slashed into the darkness with the sharp broken glass. Slashing into someone she heard a surprised cry, and felt the warmth of spilt blood splashing onto her hand. Someone pulled her hair making her cry out in pain, another set of hands the one belonging to the recipient of the bloody slash grabbed her wrist and bit down on her hand. 'OWWW FUCK!' screamed Xiaoyu more angered and disgusted than anything else. She kicked out high, a kick that landed presumably on the assailants face. It dropped her hand and fell back off balance. 

The one holding her lost grip, Xiaoyu crouched down in her art of phoenix stance, the two attackers lashed out and judging by a loud thud only managed to hit each other. Xiaoyu jumped up onto the counter kicking wildly landing her kicks hard. Her eyes had grown accustomed to the dark , she could make out her attackers shapes, she flipped off the counter and landed on the other side of the bar, she could make out the two shapes running towards her, they had the outlines of the hawks, the robotic guards of the Mishima bases. They couldn't see her in the darkness. 

Xiaoyu walked slowly to the entrance way of the bar. She bumped into a wobbly wooden table knocking it over, hearing glasses and bottles, smashing and clanking on the floor. The two hawks were on her in a flash. One tackling her and pinning her down the other kicking her a few more times in the ribs. Xiaoyu could make out the hawks motions, it was lifting its leg up ready to stomp her on the head. Xiaoyu held her breath and closed her eyes, completely held down by the weight of the other. Everything was in slow motion, she winced as she felt the rush of air as the hawk forcefully stamped down. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

** AHHHH! Xiaoyu being attacked by hawks! I hate those guys so much especially in tekken force >.< **


	11. Chapter 11

** for those of you that are a bit shy I have to warn you that there will be a sex scene in this chapter:P**

Nothing came, the hawk seemed to have stopped mid way thrown backward by someone unseen. Xiaoyu took the surprise opportunity and slid out from under the other confused hawk. There was the smashing of glass and the cracking and splintering of wood coming from the counter. Xiaoyu grabbed onto a bar stool and swung it ferociously, adrenaline pumping through her, the wooden seat connecting with the hawks head, the force splattering globs of blood, skull and brain into the darkness. They were human after all. 

There was dead silence, the electricity flickering back on, Xiaoyu winced at the sudden change in light. Standing on the other side was Sergei Dragunov and the dead contorted body of the ex mishima guard. Before she could ask any questions Dragunov motioned for them to run. They couldn't risk staying, more sentries were likely to come. They sprinted all the way back to the camp, slowing their pace as they got closer to the cabins.   
It was dark outside save for the flourescent lights that shone over the top of the doorways of the cabins. They cast their faint glow on the path making long shadows. The shadows indicated there were people up ahead. Dragunov pulled Xiaoyu behind a near by tree. They watched from their hiding place. More guards were raiding their cabins. The doors were broken down and the hawks were searching the rooms frantically. 

Dragunov stealthly moved across the path into some surrounding bushes. Xiaoyu hurriedly followed. 'I can't wait until we find those traitors' whispered Xiaoyu. Dragunov shushed her watching with the hawks with a calculating eye, there were a lot of them and they were armed. They would just have to wait for now. The hawks couldn't find anything of value apart from Xiaoyus laptop. She smiled inwardly in the darkness. There was a self destruct sequence she could execute just using a mobile phone. Searching her pockets she got her phone ready. Dragunov noticed her changed expression now one of anxious concentration, he understood what she was thinking. 'Not yet' he said, 'wait for all of them to group'. Finding nothing else the hawks made there way down to the beach, Xiaoyu and Dragunov hot on their heels.   
Waiting on the beach was large black boat, the motor barely audible. All the hawks boarded the boat. Watching from the dark shore Xiaoyu could make out surprised shouts, the boat began rocking violently and gunshots could be heard. A figure jumped out of the boat into the water and began running towards the shore. Dragunov whispered 'Its Fury!', Xiaoyu squinted trying to make out the running man, sure enough it was Bryan Fury. The hawks were running on the deck firing a barrage of bullets, some hitting Bryan but astonishingly did not down him. When Bryan well enough away from the boat Xiaoyu entered the destruction sequence on her mobile phone and pressed send to her laptop. She was counting down silently in her head, 5,4,3,2,1. 

There was a loud bang and a big flash of light. The boat erupted into a fireball on the water. The hawks on boards vaporised, some horribly burnt falling into the sea and drowning. Bryan Fury turned back in surprise watching the flaming wreckage for a breif moment, then running towards the path and off into the camp.   
Dragunov growled something Xiaoyu couldn't understand and started towards where Bryan had ran. Xiaoyu stopped him 'You shouldn't be angry at him, I guess he's been working more than we thought' . Dragunov exhaled angrily then returned to his cold calm demeanor. 'We can not stay here anymore it is not safe'. Xiaoyu agreed, 'We'll have to find somewhere else'. They walked out of the camp past their cabins which had been left in disarray. 

They managed to flag down a taxi after an hour on the nearly deserted road. Mainly motorcycles had passed and families in pick up trucks which always refused to give a ride to the corpse looking Dragunov. They decided to leave the island of Koh Samui and head over the other side to Phuket. Xiaoyu was worried about Bryan, they shouldn't leave without him. Just as she was about to suggest looking for him, the taxi passed Bryan on the side of the road waving them down looking a bit bruised and worn but not showing any other signs of having been attacked. 

Dragunov gave a look of mild digust at the sight of the American, but grudgingly told the taxi driver to stop and let Fury in. It was late and there were no ferries across the island until morning. The taxi dropped them off at a resort village instead. Bryan walked ahead into the traditonally decorated reception area. A young man was behind the counter his feet up watching TV, yawning loudly. Bryan walked up the counter surprising the young man. Getting there room keys they all headed their separate ways, Dragunov and Bryan happy to see the back of eachother. 

The night was warm and humid, Xiaoyu was sleeping comfortably in her room, lying on the large bed stretched out lazily the hum of the aircon the only thing breaking the still silence of the night. Xiaoyu was awoken by a loud click and shot up out of bed alert and awake. it was nothing to worry about, the air con had just broken down. No problem she thought opening up the windows letting in the night air. Big mistake! she lay on her bed for while but found it hard to fall back to sleep. There was no breeze, it was a still and humid night. The only thing she acomplished by opening up the windows was letting in the warm clingy air. She threw the covers of the bed, it helped for a while, but still it got warmer. Xiaoyu got up and went to the ensuite, splashing water on her face. It was no use she couldn't sleep well in the heat. 

She walked out her room into the stuffy hall. Walking up a floor she reached Dragunovs room. Tugging at her singlet and boxers self conciously she tried to tidy her self up. Trying not to look embarrassed. She knocked lightly on the door. No answer, She knocked again a little louder. There was the dull thud of footsteps and the door opened slightly Dragunov looked out and saw Xiaoyu. 'My air con broke down' she smiled weakly, Dragunov grunted an answer and opened the door wide to let her in. Xiaoyu walked in timidly, feeling that maybe it was a bad idea to come up. Dragunov brushed past her and got back into bed turning off the light. The curtains were not drawn let in the soft moonlight. Xiaoyu made her way to the other side of the large bed and got in. The room was exceptionally cold compared to hers, she snuggled under the blankets and lay there trying to sleep. Breathing in softly she could smell the clean crispness of the air and the faint masculine smell of Dragunov, who was only inches away. Xiaoyu lay eyes open still awake for awhile. Dragunov stirred and rolled over his breath hitting the back of Xiaoyus neck. 

'Can't sleep?' he breathed softly. Xiaoyu froze and slowly turned around, 'I'm just worried about the mission, I guess' she said. 'Are you scared?' he asked. Xiaoyu looked at him the moon casting an eerie glow over his chiselled face, the shadows hiding the eyes. But she could feel him lying there looking at her. She shook her head, 'I thought not, you're quite brave Xiaoyu, you have certainly proved me wrong about my initial thoughs towards you'. 'You underestimated me Sergei, a lot of people have fallen because they underestimate my abilities'. She could see him smiling slightly. 'Were you following me?' she asked out of the blue, his smile faded a little. 'I was following Bryan to the hawks, I wanted to make sure you were safe'. 'oh' was all Xiaoyu voiced, surprised. 'Well thank you, maybe you can teach me how to grapple it would have come in handy I have to admit' she said trying to lighten the serious mood. 

Dragunov didn't reply instead stretching out his hand and cupping Xiaoyus face. Her heart began beating faster, his hands trailing down her shoulders, slipping off her singlet. His touch was firm and strong. Xiaoyu slowly sat up, and removed her top herself surprising Dragunov. She couldn't believe what she was doing. In the dim light he could make out the soft outlines of her curves, Dragunov reached out and pulled her closer to him rubbing his cold hands on her soft body. Xiaoyu shivered slightly as he ran his finger tips over her breasts, kissing her shoulder and neck. Bringing her face towards his Dragunov kissed her roughly, coercing her down on her back. She wrapped her hands around his neck caressing his slick hair. Xiaoyu feel his excitement as he pressed his body closer, towering over her. Xiaoyu placed her hands on his hard rigid chest, slowly bringing them down. He removed his pants, Xiaoyu could feel him now pressing against her urgently. She felt his firm strong hands pulling down on her silk boxers. Kicking off her garment, they lay there completely naked.   
Xiaoyu blushing slightly as Dragunov slowly spread her legs apart. She gritted her teeth as he entered her suddenly. Gasping with every slight push. Dragunovs breathing deep and rapid. It was hurting too much, she pulled away from him, he acknowledged her discomfort. Expecting him to stop Xiaoyu was surprised as he lowered himself down inbetween her thighs, slowly kissing and licking her. Xiaoyu didn't protest, surprised at the sensations she was feeling. The more excited she became the faster and more frantically Dragunov moved. Xiaoyu tugged at his hair, motioning him to stop. He rose up from between her and entered her as before, it was much easier this time. Xiaoyu moaned in pleasure. His pushed inside harder and deeper, Xiaoyu wrapping her legs and arms around him. 

When it was over he slid out exhausted, Xiaoyu lay motionless. Dragunov rolling onto his back, catching his breath. She felt him slip an arm over her. A big wave of regret washed over her, she lay there under the covers listening to the sound of her own breathing, feeling Dragunovs eyes still on her. Xiaoyu knew this would not be good for the mission, she cursed the heat, the broken down air con, cursed Dragunov but most of all cursing herself. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

** That was more of an adult chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. I know its a Bryan/Ling story so don't worry they will get together somehow! There will be a lot of conspiring and violence along the way though. **


	12. Chapter 12

Xiaoyu had stayed lying in Dragunovs arms until morning hardly sleeping. It all felt so wrong. She needed to speak to Bryan and get back on track with her mission. First though she would have to get dressed. Creeping out of the bed as stealthily as she could Xiaoyu exited the room. She started walking towards her floor hoping no one was up. Luckily the hallway and the stairwell were deserted and she made her way back to her room unnoticed. It dawned on her she had left her room key inside, locking herself out. Muttering profanities under her breath she thought of what to do next. The daylight illuminated the narrow corridor of the resort hotel. People would be waking up soon she didn't want to get caught literally with her pants down. Sighing the only thing to do would be to go to Bryan and ask him to go to the front desk for her.

Bryan Fury had gotten up early and was sitting in the kiosk, unable to sleep not like he needed much nowadays anyway. Sitting and enjoying the silence no Xiaoyu and no Dragunov those two were irking him though not so much Xiaoyu as it was Dragunov. The Russian, how intolerable he was. Bryan knew he'd be in for an interrogation today. He couldn't stand working with other people, he preferred to work alone not liking it when people were keeping tabs on him just like when he was in the force. He was deep in thought maybe it wasn't the best mentality to take, it had gotten him killed once, taking on too much by himself.

Xiaoyu meanwhile was running comically around the hotel, trying to get to Bryans quarters without being seen, hiding in doorways and behind walls whenever she heard footsteps approaching. Having reached Bryans room only to be spotted once by a red faced elderly woman, Xiaoyu proceeded to knock frantically on the door. There was no answer. 'De ja vu' anyone she said to herself. So he isn't here she thought annoyed. Xiaoyu lingered for a while a potted palm tree next to the door was good cover she didn't want to move until she could figure where she needed to go first.

The smell of coffee and continental pastries gave her a clue, the café she smiled he might be in there. But then realising other people may be in there too and here she was in her singlet and boxers looking rather dishevelled. Swallowing her pride she made her way boldly into the kiosk, pretending not to notice the few interested stares. Bryan Fury looked up from his black coffee and eyed Xiaoyu amused. A smirk forming on his face which Xiaoyu felt like punching off. 'I got locked out' she muttered, hardly audible. "WHAT?" shouted Bryan, why did he have to be so loud Xiaoyu grimaced. 'I got locked out' she said a bit clearer this time. "So?" came the smart response. Xiaoyu frowned ' For fucks sake! I got locked out can you go to the counter and get me a spare key?'. "God damn women" said Bryan getting up.

Xiaoyu waited in the kiosk, a waiter bringing her a basket of assorted French pastries, she opted instead for some of the local fruit. Happily enjoying the sweet tangy flavours of the fruit she didn't see Bryan coming back. "OI" looking up from her breakfast she saw Bryan spare key dangling from his hand. She drank the rest of her orange juice and went over to him. He walked her back to her room. Xiaoyu appreciated that, no one dared look at her in the presence of Bryan, he seemed to be a deterrent. Xiaoyu opened the door to her room turning the key with a satisfying click. Bryan walked in as well shutting the door. "So how did you get locked out?" he said with mock curiosity. Xiaoyu thought of something to say, "Well I thought I heard someone this morning, I got up went to look outside and the door just closed on me" she said feigning laughter. "that's a lie and you know it" said Bryan bluntly. Xiaoyu reddened. He was a police officer he knew these things. Xiaoyu could feel tears of anger welling up inside her. Blinking them back she tried not to cry, she did her best to look at Bryan incredulously and tried so hard to make her voice sound strong and convincing "that's what happened ok". But her voice was squeaky and breaking up.

"What happened?" asked Bryan

"It was hot ok the fucking air con blew up or something, so I went to Dragunovs room"

"What did he do to you?" said Bryan getting angry he was looking for an excuse to get in the Russians face again.

"Nothing, just nothing, its stupid"

Bryan looked at Xiaoyu part of him felt sorry for her but another part the majority was disgusted that she could be so unprofessional, that she would sleep with that freak Dragunov. He must have deceived her somehow that sneaky Russian he never liked those ex commie agents he'd met a few in his time. Xiaoyu just shook her head.

"listen Xiao, get over it" his words bit down hard. Xiaoyu didn't know whether to start bawling her eyes out or hit him.

"Xiaoyu we have to get back to work, so fuck your little school girl tantrums and school girl crushes and lets find these fuckers, the sooner we find them the sooner we get rid of each other and don't have to see each other ever again OK?" he said in a more lighter tone.

Xiaoyu was shocked was he actually trying to cheer her up, in an odd way it was comforting, he could be such an arsehole but there was a side of him that was nice, just like when he took her shopping she smiled at him with her watering eyes. Sniffing and wiping her eyes she nodded, his words made a lot of sense. It was time to get back to business. " I really don't want to see Sergei today" Xiaoyu said shaking her head tiredly. "That makes two of us" Bryan said exiting the room smiling softly at Xiaoyu who smiled straight back at him.

**AWWW ain't that nice Bryan can be nice, not all the time but when it counts Thanks for the reviews guys sorry for making you wait so long I've just been busy with uni argh! And planning how to make this story longer so that Xiao and Bryan can have a stab at their relationship its about time DAMN IT!**


	13. Chapter 13

Dragunov was distracted at the fact that Xiaoyu was trying her best to ignore him. After their night of unplanned passion she seemed to have grown distant from him. The way she hid behind Bryan was pissing him off, not that anyone would know it. 'This is for the best' Dragunov thought, 'I don't need these people getting in my way' but funnily enough it slightly hurt him to see Xiaoyu had regretted their encounter. Bryan Fury wasn't making anything easy either, why did he go off on his own that night to the Mishima base. Dragunov hated the fact he felt he was in direct competition with such a creature as Bryan.

The weather was irritating him, the constant humidity and the brightness of the sun. This whole mission sucked. The only enjoyment he had gotten was killing and torturing Abel's minions and not to mention the Xiaoyu incident. He smirked at the thought but it quickly went away. He looked at himself in the mirror, white as a ghost, that cold blank stare. Yeah he thought he had dignity his uniform pristine his boots polished, despite the heat his heavy uniform didn't induce one drop of sweat. He felt powerful he looked powerful he exuded an aura of freakish POWER! But inside his ego was bruised damn that little bitch he thought. He'd have to leave his room and face her again, and face that arrogant prick Fury. So many profanities went through his mind, he got angry just thinking about Bryan Fury, how he'd love to destroy him. All in due time, all in good time he thought calmly breathing in deeply. Taking one last look in the mirror staying composed he walked out of the room.

_Bryan had got Xiaoyu up earlier that morning. It was a rude awakening; just barging through the door Bryan ripped the sheets off of her and practically threw her into the bathroom. "Get ready, we have to go". Xiaoyu was used to this by now. Bryan's behaviour was somewhat predictably unpredictable. Xiaoyu washed and dressed hurriedly knowing full well Bryan wasn't in the mood for dawdling around. Stepping out in a pink minidress Bryan looked at her out fit shook his head in disdain and muttered under his breath about the decency of younger people. Xiaoyu rolled her eyes. _

"_Well if that's what you're wearing….. Argh whatever" he said waving off her taste in clothes. "Now listen I just got news on your boyfriend Sergei, we gotta get the fuck out of here and get to the Mishima base before he does, you understand?" _

_Xiaoyu nodded dumbfounded, Sergei was planning something? She wanted to ask what but Bryan had already begun to gather her clothes and bunch them up stuffing them in her small suitcase. "Oi! Careful with those!" she said taking her bras and panties from him! "Look you warped my bras! Fucking arsehole!" she muttered. Throwing her unmentionables on the bed in annoyance Bryan hurriedly scooped them back up stuffing them in the small suitcase and stepping on the bugling case it to zip it up. Xiaoyu watched on annoyed as all hell. Grabbing the suitcase he started to run out. Xiaoyu followed almost sprinting all the way to the reception area. Outside it was just sunrise. Xiaoyu sighed at least it wasn't boring. _

Now they were on a houseboat miles away from the Koh Samui coast. Here in the horizon she could make out a tiny cluster of lush green looking islands. Bryan still hadn't told her why they had to make that hasty escape earlier on. Now she couldn't even find Bryan! And she couldn't have been more bored. The water surrounding her looked inviting though a beautiful clear blue she could see small schools of fish dashing in and out among the coral. Wonder if there are sharks? she pondered. She could see her reflection staring back at her on the sea. She looked really tired, yawning she didn't hear Bryan Fury sneaking up behind her. Before Xiaoyu knew it SPLASH! Into the water she went, "That ought to wake you up" said Bryan grinning mischievously. Xiaoyu glared back from the warm waters but broke into big smile, trying to splash him. "No time to horse around get back up here!" Bryan jokingly yelled. Xiaoyu shook her head and swam out further from the boat, almost daring Fury to come in. "Stay in the water then! I've had it up to here with this god damn sun already, I'm going inside" he shouted at her. Xiaoyu rolled her eyes "hmmpf no fun!" she thought. Lazily she began floating on her back at least she could relax for now, who knew what Bryan would be planning she didn't really care at the moment she could worry about that later. Whatever it was she knew it would be spectacularly violent.

Meanwhile Sergei Dragunov was aware that Xiaoyu and Bryan had deserted him. Calmly he had sat all day after being informed that his "friends" had checked out together much earlier. Sitting in the comfort in his air conditioned room he had spent the rest of the day. Anger boiled inside of him, he couldn't let the girl and the American get the best of him he had to remain in control. Dragunov knew they must have found out. The secret he had been harboring, the finding in the snow, the reason he chose to even take this stupid mission in the first place next to a know nothing little girl. The only time that he had left his quarters that day was to inspect Xiaoyu and Bryans room. They hadn't been cleaned out yet; he could tell by the way Xiaoyu's room was that someone (obviously Bryan) had hurried her out. There were still some garments of hers left behind. The bed sheets thrown to the floor, all in the gung-ho style that was predictable with a man such as Bryan Fury. He picked up her garments; they still had her intoxicating smell on them. In his mind he was cursing himself for being so weak, all over the Chinese girl. But he had a gut instinct she didn't know. Only Bryan knew of his real motives, he had to find them quick. Dragunov had smiled pocketing Xiaoyu's possessions, then spent the rest of the day visualizing, calmly recollecting himself, getting into battle mode. The white god of death would show his face to Bryan Fury then reclaim what was rightfully his. As for Xiaoyu, Dragunov always got what he wanted and this would not be any different.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Yeah it took a while but well I do have a life and university exams so bear with me. Btw Jamie thanks for the reviews but I don't own the Xiao Fury site that is owned by XiaoFury big shout out to her! Check out her deviant art site too lots of cool artworks of Xiaoyu and Bryan ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

It was dark now the boat was gently floating on top of the now deep and dark looking water. Bryan was still inside fumbling around trying to find enough weapons to take to ambush the Mishima base he knew Dragunov wouldn't be too far off either, as much as he hated the guy Bryan had to admit he was a smart guy, predatory and dangerous much like himself. Xiaoyu was still out on the small deck impatiently pacing slowly up and down. She didn't want to disturb Bryan when he was busy scheming. Xiao was thoroughly annoyed though he had not let her in on his secret about Dragunov. All she could think about was Dragunov, what did he have to hide and why did she let her guard down that night, thinking about him made her cheeks flush red with embarrassment. There was a time where life had been easier, where she was just a struggling student trying to make a better life through martial arts. "Tekken" she sighed, why did I have to enter that tournament, why did I have to meet Jin Kazama and Bryan and Dragunov! Xiaoyu screamed in her mind. She slammed her fist down hard on the boats railing.

Life had certainly got complicated since she took the mission, destroy Jin Kazama she remembered were the exact words that Heihachi Mishima had used. Revenge also came to mind, how childish, this was all for revenge, all he wanted was to kill Jin Kazama but funnily enough he was the last person on her mind of late. Xiaoyu decided to inside and see what Bryan was doing it was getting a bit cold now. Xiaoyu walked into the boats cabin, Bryan was sitting at a small table assembling his guns and packing ammunition. He glanced up briefly to acknowledge her presence and carried on fixatedly. 'Boys and their toys' she smiled. Bryan didn't look up but smirked a little. 'Their not toys Xiaoyu' was all he replied. Satisfied with the fire power, he got up. 'You stay here for now' he ordered Xiaoyu, brushing past her. 'Hey what do you mean?' she asked. I mean you stay here look after the boat, I'll go and scope out the place. And by scope I mean kill some sentries, make a path for us to come back undetected later and then I'll come back for you. Understand?' he explained. 'Fine' said Xiaoyu, 'There's a gun and some mags under the table better keep them close just in case' he smiled at her almost reassuringly. Xiaoyu was amused 'Thanks for the back up then' she said eyeing the gun. With that Bryan jumped into the water no suit no oxygen or snorkel, Xiaoyu watched him beginning to swim and couldn't help herself 'Bryan! Wait!' she called out. He turned and swam back 'What?' he yelled up from the water. Xiaoyu lent down, now face to face with Bryan and planted quick soft kiss on his cold wet mouth. Bryan looked up at Xiaoyu not knowing what to say, he turned around and started swimming again looking back at her from time to time until he disappeared from her sight.

Alone on the boat Xiaoyu felt uneasy, maybe that wasn't the best time to give Bryan a surprise good luck kiss, she wasn't sure what to make of his silence after, maybe he didn't like it. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and quietly hoped that Bryan would be ok.

Bryan had reached the island safely he was as strong a swimmer as he was a fighter, hell he was strong at everything since being resurrected from the "dead". Though he knew he would weaken without Dr Abel's perpetual power generator. When he had that then he would kill Abel and be done with this whole god awful assignment. But then what about this new predicament, Xiaoyu was just an impulsive young girl she'd surely regret what she had just done just like she regretted sleeping with Sergei Dragunov. He pushed it from his mind dismissing it as a heat of the moment type of incident. Though he had to admit he didn't mind at all.

Getting out of the water Bryan reached the sandy shore, there was a man made rock face to climb before he could even see the base. Pulling himself up the wall with his great upper body strength he could start to hear the footsteps of the first few sentries pacing to and fro. One hawk and one owl, too easy he smiled. Keeping in the shadows Bryan slowly pulled himself up and quietly crawled behind a nearby overhanging tree.

The hawk was coming his way it would be too loud to use the guns now so improvising he quietly ripped a long strip from his shirt. The wind and the sound of the waves disguising his noises, the hawk though must have heard the strange sound of ripping fabric, so foreign from the usual night noises motioned to the owl to join him in investigating Bryans hiding spot. 'You two are so fucked' Bryan laughed to himself.

The hawk was the first victim; Bryan sprang up with such unnatural speed knocking the sentry down. The owl wasted no time pulling the trigger of his gun but Bryan was anticipating the move and ripped the gun from the petrified hands of the owl. Raising the cumbersome large gun over his head Bryan smashed rifle butt against the owl's skull. Not stopping until the thuds turned into sickening cracking sounds. The moon light shone on his poor victim showing the full brunt of Bryan's fierceness. The skull cracked an explosion of bone and blood still oozed from the warm body, hanging from the skull was what appeared to be a mutilated looking eyeball squashed like a grape. Bryan smiled maniacally at what he had just done.

Behind him though the Hawk had gotten up still rattled from the take down, saw opportunity from Bryans lapse in concentration taking his regulation baton out and striking Bryan in the back. To the hawks horror though Bryan didn't go down, instead turning around remembering the strip of cloth pulled it out and stretched it taught. Mocking the hawk that was backing away, it had hit Bryan so hard the blow would have downed any other man. But Bryan obviously was not just any man. Quick as a flash the long strip of fabric was around the hawk's throat, Bryan pulled with such force that the poor sentry's head separated from his neck in an eruption of blood. The blood spurting four feet into the air, the body, nerves still active fell to the ground in a jittering mess.

There were still eighteen more sentries guarding the perimeter but now he had a clear opening to get into the base. Bryan jumped down from the rock face hoping to land back on the beach and swim to Xiaoyu, but something had snagged him expecting that he had caught himself onto a tree Bryan looked back only to find Sergei Dragunov's pale white face glowing in the moonlight.

**Wow finally an update, more action coming real soon so stay watching : P**


	15. Chapter 15

_Dragunov had made his way to the Mishima base that same day choosing to take a more stealthy approach, employing one of Mishimas personal subs. Cool calm and collected he had walked into the Mishima base. The site was inconspicuous covered by the high rock face and trees. It just looked like a big mountain, but if people were curious enough to explore the 'island' they would find a terrible surprise he smiled to himself. _

_Abel was working for him after all. Dragunov had met up with the pathetic doctor before the night of Xiaoyu's attack at the bar. Abel had cowardly ran and hid behind a large tank filled with what looked like formaldehyde inside was the deeply resting Devil Jin. Before Abel had time to wake the demonic bastard up Dragunov had seized the feeble old geezer up and slammed him against a concrete wall. 'What do you think you are doing with my finding you little bastard?' he had spat in anger. Abel was squirming and pleading blubbering trying to come up something that wouldn't force Dragunov to kill him. 'Well uh you see uh.. the thing is.. .' Abel tried to lie. Sergei Dragunov could see the fear and the cowardice that was Dr Abel and threw the disgusting worm on his arse, kneeing him in the stomach on the way down. 'How about this I have a proposition for you?' Dragunov smiled a threatening dark smile. 'Since Jin Kazama is in deep sleep from what I gather, you will extract the devil gene and give it to me'. Dr Abel a selfish man with loyalties to no one urged on only by the thought of self preservation agreed to it. 'But the thing is, it takes quite a long time you see, uh extracting just the devil gene, splicing it out and what not.. I don't know how long it will take and what if Kazama wakes up.' Abel tried to explain, the bald old man looking extremely pathetic sitting out of breath on the ground, his glasses half broken still clinging onto his ugly hooked nose. He was sweating profusely from fear. Dragunov didn't trust this man at all but under the threat of imminent death he knew he'd work for his worthless life. Also money was quite a motivator for a scumbag like Dr Abel, his allegiance could be bought by the highest bidder. Using these things to his advantage Dragunov had the old man working to the point of exhaustion to extract the devil gene. Having commandeered the island base, the young Russian agent had a large group of the islands sentries guarding Dr Abel ordering to shoot to maim at the slightest move to escape._

_He had come to the island to check up on the old man, it was quite cleansing that he need not worry about sneaking away from Bryan Fury and Ling Xiaoyu anymore, he was sure they would come very soon but for now he was content with checking on the progress of the Devil gene extraction. _

_Expecting to see Abel hard at work sweating like a pig over the unconscious remains of Jin Kazama, Dragunov instead walked into the fortresses lab and found that everything was in disarray, broken glass and sharp shards of metal had exploded all over the large room. It seemed there was also an explosion or a fierce fire, the blackened walls and acrid smoky smell lingered in the air intermixed with the smell of rancid blood. The lab was dark as the electrical wires that supplied the room hung from the damaged ceiling like thin gnarled black snakes. Blood was everywhere all over the floor and walls even the ceiling; it was thick rich and dark. In the far corner of the lab crushed by the weight of the fallen metal and glass tank that had housed the Sinister sleeping demon was Dr Abel. Dead as a dog. The weight had crushed him and the glass had almost split him in half from the waist down. Dragunov was angered, kicking in the already dead doctors head in sheer frustration. _

_There were dead guards lying around randomly, horribly burnt or mutilated , only one thing could have caused this much damage and that was demon possessed Kazama. This boy was a lot more powerful than Dragunov had assumed. It was vital now that he acquire the Devil gene at whatever cost. Written in blood on the far wall was the big clue to finding the beast._

_Darkness couldn't come fast enough; Dragunov had stationed his remaining sentries around the island and watched on from a hidden observation room. He'd have to take care of that meddling American cop before he could set out for Kazama. He knew Bryan Fury was coming and he would just be waiting. What a trap, it couldn't have worked out better really, a smug little smile creeping onto his scarred lips. Sergei Dragunov loved having power and he especially loved the fact that Bryan would be walking straight into his web giving Dragunov the upper hand. The cop would never see this coming. Watching and waiting it wasn't long before his plan came into fruition and he was staring into the eyes of a surprised Bryan Fury. _

_(presently_)

Xiaoyu was still on the boat; the gun Bryan had left was in her tight grip, pacing up and down the boat in the darkness a feeling of dread coming over her. The slightest noise made her jumpy, the increasingly swelling waves making her feel just a little bit nauseated. I hope you're alright Fury was all she kept saying to herself, but inside she felt uneasy. Even if she was really sure he was in trouble how was she going to get to the Mishima fortress? The boat was much too loud and would easily be spotted and forget about swimming in that deep dark water. Negative thoughts just kept running through her head. Fed up with waiting Xiaoyu impatiently stormed into the cabin and grabbed her suitcase, throwing clothes around frantically until she found her swimsuit and something to keep her gun and ammo dry. All she could find was some discarded plastic bags. Xiaoyu dumped the gun and magazines in tying the bag up tightly. Storming out of the cabin she made her way to the railing ready to just fall in, the sight of the dark water stopped her from making the big plunge. Common sense was taking over a little; maybe I shouldn't go she thought, Bryan could be on his way back right now. Feeling defeated Xiaoyu stared into the dark abyss of the sea and decided to wait just a little bit longer.

**Hmmm well there's some soap opera worthy treachery and it seems Jin has escaped what a bastard :P oh and Poor Ling is still waiting, but wait what will happen to Bryan??? We'll see next time so tune in!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Bryan stared into the threatening eyes of Dragunov, in his mind he was screaming out all sorts of profanities. The Russian had him cornered; Bryan looked down to the beach below and estimated the fall, Dragunov reading his actions calmly said 'Move and I will shoot you dead Fury'. Bryan made an agitated face. "Fuck" he muttered. 'Yes indeed' Dragunov smirked. 'I'll wipe that shit eating grin off your face you fucking smarmy bastard', Bryan exhaled angrily.

Dragunov replied with a swift blunt whack to the face with his gun. Bryan winced and swore through clenched teeth. 'How you came by my secrets I don't wish to know because it will never happen again Mr Fury, one thing is for certain I will definitely be more careful from now on.' With that Sergei Dragunov pointed the gun at Bryan Fury and shot him point blank several times.

Dragunov turned and started making his way down to the beach, Bryan Fury taken care of; it was now time to get Ling Xiaoyu. It wouldn't be hard finding the boat Dragunov had in his arsenal a Mishima militarised boat complete with radar. The boat was stealthy and silent but still very fast. He had seen where Fury had gotten out of the water and decided to just go straight from there. It was a while until he found other boat. The lights were on and it was anchored down. Dragunov smiled he decided he would surprise her, inching the boat as close as he could as silently as he could; he jumped from one to the other. Landing with a loud thud on the wooden deck of Ling and Bryans small boat, he was sure she'd be panicking now. The cabin door was wide open, Dragunov stormed in only to find that it was empty! She wasn't there. 'You won't get far' he thought 'Not without Bryan and now not without me'.

* * *

Earlier Xiaoyu had grown impatient and decided to just jump ship, after a gruelling swim to the Mishima base one she was sure halfway through she wouldn't survive when she had got herself caught in a riptide, she had made it to the island. Her legs were weak and the cold water had sapped her of whatever energy she had, it didn't helped that all she had on was a scanty two piece swimsuit either. But boy was she happy to be on dry land she could have almost kissed the wet gritty sand. Xiaoyu's happiness was short lived as she saw the rock face she had to get up. Rolling her eyes she said to herself Fury you better be in trouble, no sooner had she got up the cliff she regretted saying those words.

Bryan was lying close by, a substantial pool of blood had gathered around him. He was on his side and he wasn't moving. Xiaoyu raced over to his body slowly turning him to face her. He was still breathing, still alive! He opened his eyes groggily. Xiaoyu checked to see where he had been hit, to her horror he had been shot many times, feeling the bloody entry wounds all over his upper body. 'Fuckin' Russian' he whispered hoarsely. Xiaoyu helped him to his feet. 'We have to get this fixed' Xiaoyu said looking worried. 'The doctors quarters, I'll show you where' Bryan whispered hoarsely. Xiaoyu followed Bryan's short whispered directions the best she could. She could tell he was getting frustrated when she didn't go the right way. They finally got to the lab, Xiaoyu was taken back by the stench of rotting corpses and the sight of destruction. It was clear what had happened Bryan looked at Xiaoyu expecting her to freak out but surprisingly she found a suitable place for Bryan to lie down and started to rummage through the debris for what she could find. Luckily she found a medikit or at least what was left of one. Opening up the mangled box there were some surgical implements, bandages and alcohol. Bryan could see the perplexed look on Xiaoyu's face as if she was saying so now what? 'I'll tell you what to do' he shouted the best he could from across the room. Xiaoyu looked up unsure but nodded anyway. Doing her best to sterilise the meagre equipment she went to work removing the bullets from Bryan's body. It seemed to be more painful for her than it was for him Bryan smiled at Xiaoyu whose face was full of concentration; she was lightly perspiring giving her a soft glow in the still bright moonlight. Something else caught his attention too, the way she was dressed or her lack of dress, he couldn't help but look over her petite body clad only in a pink bikini. 'You know I was wrong' Bryan said softly, Xiaoyu frowned trying to concentrate on removing the last few bullets, 'about what?' she said distractedly. 'That you would be nothing to look at in a bikini' he smiled. Xiaoyu stopped for a moment and blushed but shook her head and went back to concentrating on her task at hand. It seemed like forever to Xiaoyu before everything was cleaned up and bandaged but it really hadn't taken so long. Bryan was already starting to feel better, it wasn't like this was the first time he had his body riddled with bullets.

Bryan looked around at the destroyed lab in more detail, his eyes rested upon an irksome sight, the dead body of Dr Abel. Useless was the word that came to mind. He'd taken the mission only to get that god damn perpetual power generator, and look how it ended up. Dr Abel was useless to him now, useless to everyone. 'Looks like Jin Kazama really went to town on this place must have been what Dragunov was so pissed about.' Bryan said aloud. Xiaoyu shivered at the sound of Kazamas name. Yes it certainly did have the characteristics of a Devil Jin tantrum. Looking around the room more thoroughly did something catch Bryans eye, he looked away a little worried. This wasn't lost on Xiaoyu who followed his gaze to the far wall of the lab, there written in blood were the words LING XIAOYU. Xiaoyu gasped and moved closer to view the bloody writing, Bryan followed behind concerned somewhat. Putting a reassuring hand on Xiaoyu's shoulder they stared in stunned silence. The sound of heavy footfalls broke their trance, they turned around simultaneously. Xiaoyu reaching for the gun she had brought with her from the boat. Bryan was getting ready to attack. Standing in the doorway was the unmistakable silhouette of Heihachi Mishima.

'What the hell went on here!?' he growled. Running up behind him was Dr Boskonovitch. 'Oh my' the old doctor said in surprise. Xiaoyu sighed in relief. Bryan Shouted through the darkness 'Looks like your grandson escaped'. Heihachi's face went pale. 'That bastard Abel look what he did to my base' Heihachi sighed. Xiaoyu took Bryan over to get looked at by Dr Boskonovitch who was happy to help out. Getting them in another room, Xiaoyu had a moment to speak in private with the old man. Heihachi was looking at the carnage and now was staring at the message too. 'It looks like it's not safe for you Miss Ling' Xiaoyu nodded. She felt defeated 'Where can I go, Sergei Dragunov is after us as well.' Heihachi was infuriated to hear of the insubordination on the Russians behalf. ' This assignment and you are causing me nothing but trouble so far, Ling Xiaoyu I want Jin Kazama dead I want all traces of the Devil gene gone is that clear I want in done sooner rather than later'. Xiaoyu was angry it wasn't all her damn fault. 'Well Mishima you were the one that hired Sergei Dragunov, he's the dick that's been causing us trouble. You know that finding in the snow, it was your grandson. That sneaky Russian wants the Devil gene.' Heihachi turned to face Bryan Fury. 'Will you be joining Miss Ling Xiaoyu in completing her mission?' Heihachi asked expecting Fury to back out. 'Yeah, I got nothing better to do' he shrugged nonchalantly. Heihachi was annoyed slightly. 'Well we will have to discuss this matter more when we all get back to Japan, I will signal ahead for a chopper it is no longer safe here.' Heihachi left the room with a headache; it was all too much trouble. Together in the room Xiaoyu smiled at Bryan, 'I thought you couldn't wait to get rid of me', Bryan shrugged and started to make his way to the approaching Chopper. Typical Bryan she thought and followed close behind.

**Thanks for the reviews everybody! Its very nice to see people are liking the Xiaoyu Bryan pairing, Hopefully the next chapter will bring some much anticipated romance **


	17. Chapter 17

The Helicopter lifted up gracefully and off they went into the night sky. Xiaoyu sighed she was worried but with Bryan next to her she felt somewhat comforted. She glanced over at him he was staring vacantly out into the darkness watching the ocean below as the helicopter floated above. The sea was just liquid black from their view. Bryan looked up catching Xiaoyu staring at him smiling. "What the hell are you smiling at?" he said before breaking into a smile of his own. Xiaoyu blushed, Bryan Fury was making her blush, she felt like she was back in high school again. After what they had been through together though she wondered why Bryan would want to stay. "You know you don't have to come with me to Japan".

"I know, but I want to"

Bryan was indeed a hard man to read, "Why? Think I can take care of myself?" she said pretending to take offence. "Don't argue with me girl, I'm not in the mood" he replied not seeming to get her playful teasing. He went back to staring out the window into the darkness again. Xiaoyu felt a little rejected so went back to being quiet. There was a tension building she could feel it, something was on Bryans mind but she didn't want to prod. As the silence grew Xiaoyu found herself getting nervous.

Bryan was looking at her reflection in the window, he could see she was trying to avoid overtly looking at him she looked nervous biting her lip and sitting opposite him swinging her legs in a cute child like manner. He smiled briefly. "I like awkward silence" he said finally making Xiaoyu jump slightly. "Well awkward silences for you" he smirked.

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes "You're such a dick sometimes". She hated how he knew exactly what to do to push her buttons. "I don't get you Bryan" she said getting up to stretch her arms and legs. Why the hell did she have to feel so awkward around him all of a sudden was it because she regretted kissing him or was it just annoying her that he hadn't seemed to take it seriously? Xiaoyu tried to steer herself into thinking it was the latter. "I'm sorry about before, I guess I was worried you know that you wouldn't come back".

"Sorry for what?" said Bryan pretending not get it.

"You know when I sorta , kinda um… yeah.. you know" she cringed feeling stupid.

"Oh yeah I know, don't be…."

Xiaoyu went red in the face, Bryan got up slowly approaching her reaching out a rough hand onto her soft face "Don't be sorry, cos I'm not" he smiled at her almost reassuringly. They stood there for a while just staring at each other. Xiaoyu broke down in tears, "I'm really sorry about Dragunov and Jin and getting you dragged into this. I'm sorry about all the shit I said about you, I should've gone to you and not Dragunov I didn't know!". Bryan hushed her bringing her closer to him embracing her. He felt cold to her touch like hugging a cadaver but still to Ling Xiaoyu it felt like the warmest touch she had received in such a long time. It was the perfect moment after all the crap that had happened to her recently it felt good to just receive some comfort. It would have been all the more perfect had Jin Kazama not crashed the party by well crashing into the copter…..


	18. Chapter 18

Xiaoyu was ripped from Bryan's arms. She screamed a piercing terrified scream as she was taken from Bryan. Xiaoyu felt her lungs squeezed empty by the monstrous clutch of the demonic Jin Kazama. SMASH! And out they went crashing through the bullet proof though apparently not demon proof side windows of the helicopter. Shards of glass lacerated Xiaoyu all she could see was darkness and all she could hear was the deafening high pitched whistling of the wind and the strange sound of large batlike wings slowly pumping up and down she could sense they were going higher and higher. Jins clutch so tight and painful his grip was amazing Xiaoyu could feel his claws penetrating through her skin. Before she lost consciousness Xiaoyu looked down to see the most the most horrific sight, the helicopter hurtling down into the black ocean shattering into pieces and bursting into a mushroom cloud of hellfire. All she could think about was Bryan she felt her stomach sinking. "BRYAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed with all the breath she could muster before blacking out.

It would take more than a shitty little helicopter fireball to kill our Bryan Fury. As Xiaoyu was stolen away in a hail of glass and fire all Bryan could do was watch on enraged as that bastard pretty boy flew off like the fairy that he was. The helicopter started spinning wildly, spiralling into the deep dark water. Before he could jump Bryan was engulfed by fire, a flash of heat going across his cold dead skin before being submerged into the icy water of the night sea. He made sure he looked up always looking up it was dark and his vision was blurred, pieces of debris were floating all around him. A piece of the helicopter blade narrowly avoided decapitating him but still he looked up until he could see the night sky the moon and silhouette of Jin and Xiaoyu. No one muscled in on Bryan Fury, his blood boiled and his jaw tightened. Letting out a primal scream in the silence of the water he started making his way to the surface, it was going to be a long night.

Xiaoyu woke up soaking wet from sweat, her mouth felt dry. It was an effort to open her eyes. Woozily eyeing her surroundings she found herself in a straw thatched hut. The floor was just earth and Xiaoyu realised she had been placed on a make shift bed of dry leaves and reeds. Attached to her ankle was thick rope made from vines, the rope was tied around a large wooden pillar in the middle of the whole hut. The heat was stifling in her new prison and in through the cracks of the closed windows she could tell it was around midday. The sun was beating down on the little hut and Xiaoyu was too tired to get up and investigate further. She lay down her head hurt and her sides ached but all that was nothing compared to what she felt inside. Judging by the humidity she gauged that she was still in the tropics. Xiaoyu wanted to go back to sleep but now that she was awake her mind wouldn't let her rest. "Bryan…" she whispered to herself, he'd survived far worse and even the whole tekken zaibatsu wasn't even able to take him out but still there was doubt inside of her. That sinking feeling that wouldn't go away, maybe because even if he did survive she was afraid that she would never see him again. "I'll make you pay Jin," she said trying to be strong, but her voice quivered. There she was again injured and alone as she was in the beginning.

Bryan had spent most of the night swimming exhaustedly trying to reach some sort of refuge, an island a sand embankment anything. All the events that had happened recently had tired him out unbelievably. He was amazed he had lasted so long on his own energy, but Bryan wasn't sure what was left in his reserves he'd need that perpetual motor sooner or later but it didn't look like an option considering the circumstances. Abel that old bastard was dead and here he was floating in the goddamn ocean with no shoreline in sight. He was just treading water now sick of swimming because it seemed like he had gotten nowhere, just followed the direction that he had seen Kazama fly off to. It was impossible he thought he was being ridiculous swimming to nowhere was going to do nothing but exhaust him and he needed to conserve as much energy as he could.

Bryan reluctantly let himself relax and lay floating on his back staring into the sky. The sun was harsh on his pale skin and he could feel himself burning already Ah the pleasures of the fucking open sea he thought bitterly. He floated for quite some time just contemplating, he'd been quite selfish in his actions, Xiaoyu had blamed herself for dragging him into all of this mess but he was the one that accepted the invite on the grounds that he would be getting his perpetual motor which meant not having to rely on fucking scientists ever again and not being out of action for months because he had to be in fucking cryosleep. That was all he wanted out of the mission, to get his shit and fuck off as soon as possible. It didn't turn out that way, yes his motivation had been his own self gain but along the way he could have bailed but he didn't and why? Because of her because of Ling Xiaoyu, Bryan caught himself smiling at the thought of her. Even when everything seemed to go to shit thinking of her made him feel strong. He knew now his feelings he had to help her and he had have her back in his arms…

**Well I'm back thanks to everyone who enjoyed my story and reviewed, thanks for being so patient and hopefully will get more chapters up we'll see what happens to our odd couple ;)**


End file.
